Two Holding Hands
by aspartam
Summary: [Completed] Mereka sama-sama lebih dari sekedar suka. Mereka tahu ini salah, jadi mereka perlu saling menjauh. Tapi kedua tangan itu selalu kembali untuk saling bertaut. [ NCT. Taeyu/YuTae/Taeyong x Yuta. ]
1. Prolog

_Mereka sama-sama lebih dari sekedar suka. Mereka tahu ini salah, jadi mereka perlu saling menjauh. Tapi kedua tangan itu selalu kembali untuk saling bertaut._

**.**

**.**

Two Holding Hands 

**aspartam**

NCT, SMRookies © SM Ent. 

Typo(s), OOC, AT, BxB 

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you. 

. 

. 

Kalau boleh jujur, Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa seakrab ini dengan Yuta. Dari sifat dan selera, mereka banyak berbeda. Apalagi di masa lalu, perilaku buruk Taeyong dirasa bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah oleh anak kelahiran negeri sakura seperti Yuta. Tapi di luar dugaan, Yuta sendiri tampaknya tidak masalah. Mungkin Yuta merasa perilaku Taeyong tidak jauh berbeda dengan perilaku bangsanya sendiri terhadap negeri tetangga. 

Di atas itu semua, nyatanya Nakamoto Yuta adalah teman terdekat dan terbaik yang Taeyong punya. 

Menjadi teman satu kamar mungkin alasan paling masuk akal yang dapat mengakrabkan keduanya. Dari menjadi rekan satu ruangan, mereka berdua jadi lebih tahu kebiasaan masing-masing dan terbiasa soal itu. 

Seperti kebiasaan Taeyong yang berlebihan soal kebersihan. Yuta yang pada dasarnya anak lelaki serampangan, tidak hanya sekali dua-kali menerima omelan. Pemuda Osaka itu jelas akan membalas dengan mulut pedasnya membuat Taeyong selalu berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kemudian tanpa sadar setelah adu mulut dengan Taeyong, Yuta hampir selalu mendapat kosakata baru dalam bahasa korea atau mendapat koreksi mengenai prononsasi kata-katanya yang masih sering membuat salah paham. 

Mereka memang banyak melempar sarkasme. Tapi, mereka lebih banyak memiliki momen keakraban setelah melewati banyak waktu bersama. Tak hanya saat berbagi kamar, tapi juga saat latihan. 

Taeyong akan membantu Yuta latihan menari, Yuta akan membantu Taeyong dalam vokal. 

Taeyong akan memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Yuta akan memakan masakan Taeyong dengan lahap. Kebetulan sekali, masakan Taeyong yang memang terkenal lezat itu sangat sesuai dengan lidah jepangnya. 

Yuta akan bangun pagi untuk lari pagi, kebiasaannya sejak masih bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Sepulangnya, ia akan membangunkan Taeyong yang masih pulas karena kelelahan saat latihan. Yuta yang memang jahil suka mengusik mimpi Taeyong dengan handuk penuh keringatnya. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, Taeyong kerap mengamuk di pagi hari karena Yuta. 

Atau yang paling umum, Taeyong selalu ada untuk Yuta yang terkadang rindu kampung halaman. Untuk Yuta yang mendapat beban pikiran karena ia warga negara sebelah. Untuk Yuta yang banyak mengeluh. Untuk Yuta yang kadang kelepasan berkata kasar. 

Sebaliknya, Yuta juga selalu ada untuk Taeyong yang sering merasa bersalah. Untuk Taeyong yang sering menangis karena masa lalunya yang buruk. Untuk Taeyong yang tidak puas dengan kerja kerasnya. Untuk Taeyong yang ketakutan. Untuk Taeyong dalam mode pesimisnya. 

Keduanya sama-sama punya masalah dan tiap keduanya selalu ada untuk menjadi pendengar, atau setidaknya meminjamkan bahu untuk dibanjiri tangis. 

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah menjadi tempat terbaik untuk berbagi. Tempat ternyaman untuk dicari. 

Saat Taeyong depresi, Yuta akan duduk di sebelahnya. Menemani pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu merenung yang kadang disertai tangis beberapa saat setelahnya. Menunggu sampai Taeyong membuka mulut untuk bercerita, lalu Yuta akan menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat seakan memberitahunya: _aku di sini, semua baik-baik saja._

Saat Yuta sudah lain dari biasanya, Taeyong akan menghampiri pemuda jepang itu dan bertanya ada apa. Yuta akan menjawab dan bercerita panjang lebar. Taeyong akan merespon jika dirasa perlu. Saat penat di kepala Yuta sudah hilang, Taeyong akan meraih telapak tangan Yuta dan mengelusnya sayang, seolah memberinya semangat dari sana. 

Tangan mereka berdua selalu memberi kenyamanan pada yang lainnya. Ketika kedua tangan itu bertaut, semuanya terasa lebih baik. 

_Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah menyangka. Tautan tangan itu menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya di antara keduanya_. 

. 

. 

"Hei, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." 

"Tidak, Yuta. Tidak kali ini." 

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya." 

_Karena sumber masalahku kali ini adalah kau, Nakamoto Yuta_. 

. 

. 

**TBC**

**a/n** : Sebenarnya daripada ff saya lebih ingin bikin _mini fancomic_ untuk ide yang ini. Tapi karena saya tidak punya tempat _publish_ dan kebetulan ga ada bakat gambar _fanart real person_ yah... terpaksa gambar pakai kata-kata deh. Hehe. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Mereka sama-sama lebih dari sekedar suka. Mereka tahu ini salah, jadi mereka perlu saling menjauh. Tapi kedua tangan itu selalu kembali untuk saling bertaut_

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT, SMRookies © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), OOC, AT, BxB

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you

.

.

Katakanlah Yuta adalah salah satu orang paling tidak peka di antara para _trainee_. Yang lain memang memaklumi dengan asumsi ia adalah pendatang dari luar, jadi mungkin ada banyak hal yang ia tak begitu paham di Korea membuatnya kurang pada inisiatif dan kepekaan. Sekalipun Yuta memang tidak peka, bukan berarti ia tak menyadari perubahan sikap Taeyong padanya beberapa hari terakhir, apalagi ia adalah _roommate_ dari Taeyong sendiri.

Yuta menyadari Taeyong bersikap seolah menjauhinya. Taeyong hampir selalu menolak sentuhan Yuta. Taeyong memilih menempel pada Ten daripada dirinya. Taeyong tidak mengomel banyak ketika ia mengusiknya. Taeyong tidak berinisiatif mengajarinya gerakan dance yang cukup sulit membuatnya terpaksa merepotkan Hansol. Taeyong bahkan enggan menatapnya. Yuta tak mengerti, apa dia membuat kesalahan? Oke, ia memang banyak berkata pedas atau berbuat usil, tapi bukankah Taeyong memakluminya?

Perbuahan sikap Taeyong diam-diam membuatnya frustasi. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Maka, setelah sedikit berkonsultasi dengan Hansol, Yuta memutuskan untuk bertanya.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah." Yuta menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Mungkin kelelahan mengingat latihan hari ini sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yuta. "Aku lelah. Kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu lebih baik besok saja." Yuta mendengus kesal. Begitu kesalnya sampai ia membanting pintu kamar mereka sebelum melangkah kasar mendekati Taeyong. Masa bodoh jika suara debaman yang dihasilkan akan mengundang omelan penghuni dorm lain setelah ini.

Taeyong sendiri begitu terkejut. Ia bahkan sudah mendudukkan dirinya, memicing heran pada Yuta yang tergesa menuju ke arahnya. "Jangan bercanda!" Nada suara Yuta melengking naik. Jemari kurusnya meraih kerah baju Taeyong. "Kau menghindariku seminggu terakhir. Apa masalahmu?!"

Taeyong menarik kasar tangan Yuta yang mencengkram kuat pada kerah bajunya. "Aku tak ada masalah apa pun padamu. Kuyakin ini semua hanya perasaanmu."

Rahang Yuta mengeras kesal. Baru saja ia hendak bersuara, pintu kamar mereka dibuka dengan kasar membuat keduanya spontan menoleh ke arah sana.

Rupanya, Johnny adalah pelakunya dan diikuti beberapa adiknya yang mengintip penasaran. "Kalau kalian ingin ribut, cari tempat lain. Kami semua ingin tidur dan butuh istirahat." Tatapan Johnny sangat tajam, siapapun pasti ciut melihatnya. Pemuda asal Chicago itu memang kakak kesayangan semua orang tapi dia adalah yang paling seram jika marah. Yuta dan Taeyong bukan pengecualian. Mereka saling memandang sebentar sebelum membuat jarak. Dalam diam, mereka menuruti perkataan Johnny. Sempat juga mereka melempar tatapan rasa bersalah pada makhluk-makhluk yang mengintip dari balik punggung Johnny.

Merasa perkataannya dituruti, Johnny mengangguk-angguk kecil. Membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, jadi ia butuh tidur. "Ayo, kalian semua juga butuh tidur, kan?" serunya pada Ten, Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang ikut mengintipi pertengkaran dua penghuni kamar itu. Para minirookies sudah dipaksa tidur sejak jam 10 tadi, omong-omong.

"Tapi aku mau lihat Yuta-hyung membentak Taeyong-hyung. Jarang-jarang, kan?" Ten kelepasan mengutarakan isi hati, tahu-tahu mendapat pelototan tajam dari Johnny. Doyoung yang melihat Ten merasa kecil mendapat pelototan itu berusaha keras menahan tawa sebelum menarik Jaehyun pergi dari sana. Jaehyun sendiri sepertinya masih belum rela beranjak, tapi sebagai adik yang baik dia terpaksa menurut.

.

.

Yuta menghela napas begitu keempat orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kembali menutup pintu, mungkin sudah saatnya dia juga tidur. Kepalanya pusing, tapi melihat Taeyong yang tidak acuh membuatnya tambah pusing. Ia masih merasa geram dan ia tidak suka tidur dengan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hati karena ia tidak suka bermimpi buruk. Ia menatap Taeyong yang seolah ingin menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan Yuta dengan menyelimuti seluruh badannya sampai kepala. Tatapan Yuta makin lama makin menampakkan gurat kesedihan. Tidak tahan, ia kembali menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Kali ini tidak penuh emosi seperti sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan sampai Taeyong sendiri terkejut karena merasakan sisi ranjangnya berdecit, menandakan seseorang duduk di sana yang tak lain sudah pasti Yuta.

"Ada apa?" Vokal Taeyong terdengar sarkastik di telinga Yuta.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

Taeyong menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut. Langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada pemuda _brunette_ di hadapannya meski tak sampai dua detik ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Entahlah, ia merasa tak nyaman melihat tatapan Yuta yang terlihat tersakiti.

"Ini bukan perasaanku saja, Taeyong. Kau menjauhiku. Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Taeyong tidak lantas menjawab, sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin tidak menjawab. Tapi Yuta menunggunya, tatapan itu juga menyakitinya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Taeyong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk menghadap Yuta. Memberanikan diri menatap lurus pada manik _almond_ favoritnya. "Aku memang menjauhimu. Tapi kau tidak salah apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Taeyong tercekat. Ia sudah menduga pertanyaan seperti ini akan datang, justru aneh jika ia tidak ditanyai alasannya. Tapi demi Tuhan, Taeyong masih belum siap hati untuk jujur.

"Lee Taeyong?" Tak kunjung dijawab, Yuta mulai menuntut.

Taeyong menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia meraih tangan Yuta, menggenggamnya erat. Badannya membungkuk dalam seolah tengah memohon ampun. "Maafkan aku. Aku..."

Merasa aneh, Yuta berusaha menarik tangannya. Tapi genggaman Taeyong sangat erat, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?" Raut muka Yuta berubah khawatir. Jika Taeyong sampai seperti ini, artinya pemuda itu benar-benar terpuruk dan rasa bersalah menjalar di hati Yuta dalam sekejap karena tak menyadari beban yang dialami sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya apa yang terjadi."

"Kau akan menjauhiku kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Ya, kata orang yang menjauhiku lebih dari seminggu terakhir." Yuta merotasi bola matanya kesal. "Ayolah, kau pikir dengan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini masih ada hal yang bisa membuatku menjauh darimu?"

Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan masih menggenggam milik Yuta. "Ada," jawabnya tegas.

Yuta tertegun, tak menyangka bahwa Taeyong benar-benar menyanggahnya setegas itu. "Apa?"

Taeyong menutup kedua matanya, alisnya saling bertaut menandakan ia benar-benar butuh mengumpulkan segala keyakinan yang ia punya. Yuta bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Taeyong mengerat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan itu basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Yuta, aku menyukaimu."

"Hah? Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih?"

Yuta mengerjap bodoh, Taeyong menggeram kesal. Bahkan tadi Taeyong sempat hampir membanting kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. "Cih, sama-sama." Taeyong melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yuta dengan kasar. Mengundang keheranan pada diri pemuda yang lainnya.

"Tunggu, apa? Setelah suka padaku lalu apa? Kau belum menjawab kenapa aku bisa menjauhimu, kan?"

Taeyong memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yang benar saja, Yuta?"

"Apa?" Yuta heran. Serius, memang apa yang salah?

Tanpa sadar Taeyong menoyor kepala Yuta dan tentu saja disambut ringisan dan protes dari pemuda osaka itu. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sebodoh ini?" Taeyong mengadahkan tangan memohon petunjuk dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Di sisi lain Yuta hendak melayangkan protes, tolong, dia bukan orang bodoh. Walaupun dulu langganan kelas tambahan musim panas saat masih sekolah dulu, ia tetap saja bukan orang bodoh. Tapi semua kata-kata kasar yang hendak dilayangkannya ditelan begitu saja saat menyadari ada yang mengganjal dalam kalimat Taeyong. "Hei, aku salah dengar, kan? Kau..." Yuta menggaruk pipinya canggung. "...j-jatuh cinta, err, padaku?"

Taeyong diam saja pada awalnya. Ia menatap Yuta penuh arti. "Kau tidak salah dengar." Ia tersenyum miris.

Yuta membulatkan matanya. Belah bibirnya terbuka, tapi kemudian terkatup lagi. Gestur tubuhnya tampak panik karena terlalu terkejut. Taeyong yang menyaksikan itu tertawa kecil. Bisa-bisanya ia menganggap pemandangan Yuta yang terkesiap begitu manis. "Aku menyukaimu, Yuta. Dalam artian lebih dari teman."

Yuta masih belum benar-benar mengerti keadaan ini. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dan Taeyong maklum. Reaksi yang wajar. Sekalipun Yuta menganggapnya menjijikkan setelah ini, ia tidak akan terkejut. Baguslah, setidaknya ia punya alasan nyata untuk menjauhi pemuda itu. "Bagaimana? Kau terkejut, kan? Silakan menjauh dariku. Aku tahu, aku menjijikkan." Taeyong memandang Yuta yang kebingungan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Senyum tulus karena lega sudah mengutarakan isi hati, sekaligus senyum pahit karena menduga ini adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan pada Yuta.

Tapi hebatnya, Nakamoto Yuta selalu berhasil membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut. _Selalu_. "Aku memang terkejut." Yuta akhirnya bersuara. Bahkan ia membalas tatapan Taeyong. Taeyong bersumpah tidak menyangka bisa mendapati Yuta memandanginya malu-malu. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak jijik."

"Eh?" Taeyong melongo.

"Sebaliknya aku senang kau punya perasaan yang seperti itu padaku."

Hening untuk beberapa detik. "Maaf?"

Yuta menautkan jari pertanda ia merasa gugup. Jarang-jarang melihatnya seperti ini mengingat ia orang yang kelewat penuh percaya diri. "Kau tahu? Saat dijauhi olehmu aku benar-benar sedih. Tapi saat mengetahui alasanmu, aku merasa bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia." Yuta meneguk salivanya sendiri karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Giliran Taeyong yang menatap tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Nakamoto. Pernyataanku barusan itu benar-benar serius."

"Akupun begitu!" Yuta menyela setengah berteriak. Masa bodoh, jika Johnny datang untuk mengomel lagi. Lagipula ia sudah kunci pintu kamar, kok. Jadi Johnny tidak akan bisa mendobrak masuk. "Apa menurutmu aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Tepat setelah Yuta mengakhiri kalimat tanyanya, Taeyong menarik lengannya hingga membuat Yuta terpaksa jatuh di ranjang Taeyong. Di detik berikutnya, pemuda yang lebih tua menindih dan mengunci pergelangan tangan di kedua sisi kepala coklat milik Yuta. Taeyong melempar tatapan tajam seakan bisa membunuh lelaki di bawahnya saat ini juga. "Aku tidak main-main, Nakamoto Yuta. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, semua pertahananku bisa runtuh. Aku bisa menyerangmu saat ini juga."

Yuta tidak gentar oleh tatapan Taeyong, apalagi kata-katanya. Tapi ia tak bisa pungkiri bahwa dirinya gugup sedekat ini dengan Taeyong. Ditindih pula. "Aku pun tidak main-main, Lee Taeyong. Aku memang tak menyadarinya selama ini. Tapi aku berkata jujur dan maka dari itu aku bertanya, tidakkah kau pikir perasaan kita sama?"

Taeyong menyerah untuk terus menatap Yuta. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak milik Yuta. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya saat itu. Mungkin terlalu gugup karena sedekat ini setelah saling menyatakan perasaan. Detak jantung bahkan dapat dirasakan jelas oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Perlahan cengkraman Taeyong dari pergelangan tangan Yuta berpindah tempat dan menggantinya sebuah genggaman lembut pada telapak tangan. Persis seperti saat-saat di mana ia biasa mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada Yuta yang merasa terpuruk. Jemari Taeyong diselipkan di antara jari-jari milik Yuta. Perlahan juga, Yuta membalas genggaman itu sama lembutnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini." Taeyong berbisik di telinga Yuta.

Yuta terkekeh sebelum tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang disukai semua orang. "Aku memang tidak tahu. Karena aku bahkan tidak percaya pernyataan kita itu nyata."

Taeyong menurunkan badannya dari atas Yuta, ia pikir Yuta mungkin saja keberatan karena telalu lama ditindihnya. Ia merebahkan diri di sebelah Yuta tapi tautan tangan mereka yang bersisian tetap tidak terputus. "Aku berharap ini tidak nyata. Karena jika ini nyata, perasaan ini akan terus tumbuh berkembang."

Yuta menoleh ke arah Taeyong berbaring. Matanya mengerjap tidak mengerti. Taeyong tampak bahagia sekarang. Tapi Yuta menyadari senyum Taeyong tak sepenuhnya mengandung kegembiraan. Pancaran mata Taeyong menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Perasaan ini salah." Taeyong menuturkan.

Napas Yuta tercekat. Baru saja ia kasmaran, sekarang harus kembali pada kenyataan. Ah, Yuta membenci realita lebih dari apapun untuk saat ini. Taeyong tak perlu menjabarkan apa yang salah dari mereka berdua. Keduanya adalah laki-laki secara fisik, mental dan biologis. Sudah jelas apa yang salah di sini.

"Benar juga. Sekalipun kita pindah kewarganegaraan ke tempat Johnny-hyung, ibuku akan protes karena tidak mendapat cucu dariku."

Taeyong menyemburkan tawa. "Pikiranmu melayang terlalu jauh, Yuta!" Tawanya masih berlanjut beberapa saat setelahnya. "Jangan pikirkan kehidupan domestik. Pikirkan saja karirmu, tidak akan mudah menerima idola yang memiliki kelainan seksual."

"Jangankan itu. Idola yang berkencan dengan lawan jenisnya saja menuai banyak kontroversi." Tentu saja Yuta tak membantah. Mereka punya mimpi di sini. Yuta datang jauh-jauh dari Osaka untuk banting setir dari pemain sepak bola menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat. Taeyong sudah merubah diri secara total dari anak bermasalah menjadi pekerja keras karena menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Mereka tentu saja harus bersikap profesional dengan menjunjung tinggi karir dan mimpi mereka lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari perasaan antar dua insan manusia apalagi mereka masih remaja.

"Ini salah Yuta."

"Aku tahu." Berkata demikian pun, keduanya malah saling mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

"Tapi aku terlanjur mengetahui perasaanmu, Taeyong."

Kali ini Taeyong yang menoleh. "Apalagi aku yang memendam perasaan ini sejak lama."

Yuta menggeleng. "Aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Taeyong mengeluarkan kekehan sarkasme. "Kalau begitu, apalagi aku yang menyadari perasaan ini sejak lama."

Yuta memajukan bibirnya kesal, memicing mata tidak suka. "Apa kita berlomba mengenai siapa yang lebih dulu menyukai?" Tepat setelah itu, gelak tawa memenuhi udara di kamar mereka. Sebelum akhirnya hening kembali mendominasi.

.

.

"Yuta, jadilah kekasihku."

Wajah Yuta memanas. Kekehan kecil refleks menjawab lebih dulu. "Kau bilang perasaan ini salah. Artinya, hubungan seperti itu juga salah."

Taeyong tersenyum lembut. Begitu lembut sampai-sampai Yuta terpesona dibuatnya. Oh, wajahnya semakin memanas. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya untuk satu malam." Taeyong memandang Yuta lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau jahat sekali, sialan!" Yuta memukul pundak Taeyong dengan tangan kirinya karena yang kanan masih berpagutan dengan tangan kiri Taeyong. "Mengajak pacaran tetapi sudah menetapkan tanggal putusnya. Hanya semalam, pula."

"Tapi kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa aku tidak mau putus denganmu." Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Yuta lembut. "Tapi aku ingin memilikimu. Setidaknya untuk semalam."

Yuta tidak menjawab secara verbalis ia langsung membalikkan badan ke arah Taeyong, mendekap lelaki itu erat. "Hanya untuk malam ini, miliki aku."

"Hanya untuk malam ini." Taeyong meraih dagu Yuta, membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat. Begitu dekat sampai tak bisa membedakan deru napas siapa yang menerpa wajah mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama sampai kelopak mata perlahan menutup bersamaan dengan kepala dimiringkan ke arah berlawanan. Di detik berikutnya, permukaan bibir mereka bertemu, menjadi awal hubungan mereka yang ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir esok pagi.

Tapi tidak masalah, ini yang terbaik bagi mereka. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n** : *ketawa* oke, ini apa? Pertama saya minta maaf karena menyuguhkan plot yang mungkin sedikit... sensitif? Tapi jujur aja saya pribadi paling suka drama jenis ini kalau bicara soal blfic karena konfliknya realis? Jadi yah, bisa dibilang fic ini 100% karena selera pribadi. Ohya, semoga juga fic ini sekalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan "kenapa harus di kehidupan selanjutnya?" bagi yang bertanya di fic oneshoot TaeYu saya sebelumnya XD *shameless promotes*

ohya, saya pilih Johnny yang jadi kakak tegas(?) karena entah kenapa menurut saya Hansol ssma Taeil mah tipe pasrahan(?).

Sekian untuk chapter pertama, terimakasih sudah membaca!

PS: chapter 2nya mungkin bakal agak lama. Karena saya sedang memburu kartu waifu di sslah satu rythm-play game jadi saya bakalan menyiksa jari dan gakuat nulis untuk sementara 8'D maafkan.


	3. Chapter 2

Pagi itu Yuta terbangun dengan posisi persis sama dengan saat ia tertidur. Tidak berotasi 270 derajat seperti biasanya. Tidak juga ada satupun bantal yang menyingkir dari area tempat tidur. Mungkin itu semua karena tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya seolah menjaga Yuta untuk tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Memberinya kenyamanan untuk betah-betah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Yuta tersipu, teringat bagaimana ia melewati malam bersama orang yang merengkuhnya saat ini. Ia kira semalam hanya mimpi, tapi melihat bagaimana Taeyong masih terlelap tepat di depan wajahnya begitu damai, ia menyimpulkan bahwa semalam adalah kenyataan. Biasanya Yuta akan dengan iseng mengganggu tidur Taeyong tapi kali ini tidak. Pertama karena ia tidak tega membangunkan Taeyong entah kenapa. Kedua karena ia mengaku begitu nyaman dalam rengkuhan Taeyong. Ketiga, ia masih sedikit tidak rela kisah cinta satu malam mereka berakhir begitu Taeyong terbangun.

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **Aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

contains typo(s), possibly OOC, BxB.

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

 **a/n:** saya lupa bilang ya ini settingnya waktu masih era SMROOKIES?

.

.

"Taeyong? Yuta? Kalian sudah bangun?" Taeil berseru sambil mengetuk pintu. Merasa heran karena keduanya belum juga keluar kamar padahal sudah jam segini. Biasanya Yuta adalah salah satu member yang bangun pagi, omong-omong.

"Kami sudah bangun, Hyung!" Yuta menyahut dari dalam, membuat tidur Taeyong mulai terusik.

"Kalau begitu segera keluar, sarapan sudah siap." Tepat setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Taeil langsung melenggang menuju meja makan. Dia sudah lapar rupanya.

Yuta sendiri mulai bergerak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taeyong namun ternyata, gerakannya membuat pemuda sensitif itu terbangun. Taeyong melenguh, menggosok-gosokkan matanya agar bisa terbuka. "Selamat pagi!" ucap Yuta pelan menunggu Taeyong membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Mendapat ucapan itu, Taeyong lantas membulatkan matanya. Tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yuta tepat di sampingnya. Bahkan ia refleks menarik tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Yuta karena masih belum mengerti situasinya.

Butuh waktu hampir sepuluh detik untuk Taeyong memproses mengapa ada Yuta di ranjangnya, bukan di kasur yang ada di sebrang."Ah, jadi yang semalam bukan mimpi." Simpul Taeyong kemudian mengundang tawa dari Yuta.

Yuta pun mendudukkan dirinya bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Tapi sesuatu menahan lengannya. Tentu saja, itu Taeyong. Siapa lagi selain mereka berdua di kamar ini? Yuta lantas melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Morning kiss_ untukku?"

Yuta tertawa sarkastik. "Kukira hubungan kita selesai?"

"Ini yang terakhir."

Yuta diam saja. Tidak mengiyakan, tapi tidak juga membantah. Tapi Taeyong anggap itu tanda persetujuan. Maka dari itu, Taeyong membawa kepalanya mendekat untuk mengecup lembut bibir Yuta.

.

.

"Hei, kalian ada yang mau bertukar kamar denganku?"

Ada tiga belas kepala di ruang tengah. Sebelas di antaranya langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang bertanya barusan dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Taeyong-hyung?" Ten langsung menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta saling berpandangan beberapa saat. "Kalian sendiri tahu kami bertengkar semalam." Taeyong membalas dengan santai.

"Oh, benarkah?" Donghyuck dan para minirookies lain tampak terkejut. Wajar saja, mereka sudah dipaksa tidur semalam jadi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian sudah berbaikan, tuh." Doyoung menimpali dilanjuti anggukan setuju sebagian besar member.

Yuta merotasi bola matanya malas sambil mendengus. "Kami bisa kembali bertengkar kapan saja."

"Ayolah, kalian berdua adalah yang paling dekat satu sama lain, kan?" Johnny berkomentar sambil menunjuk pada muka Taeyong dan Yuta bergantian.

Yang ditunjuk merasa sulit untuk membantah. Apalagi dengan yang mereka lakukan semalam, sejujurnya membuat hubungan mereka semakin intim. Tapi, tak ada hal bagus bagi keduanya jika mereka ditempatkan pada kamar yang sama. Mereka hanya akan menumbuhkan perasaan mereka semakin besar. Membuat mereka tak bisa menahan diri satu sama lain, berakhir dengan melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih bila berduaan. Meski belum benar-benar terjadi, setidaknya mereka berdua bisa memprediksi.

"Tidak. Mulai hari ini kami adalah orang yang akan sering bertengkar. Membuat keributan tengah malam." Yuta mengklarifikasi. Namun malah terdengar seperti lelucon di telinga para member menghasilkan gelak tawa seisi ruangan.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula _dorm_ kita tidak pernah benar-benar sunyi."

"Selain itu belum saatnya mengganti _roommate_."

"Aku juga tidak mau, tuh, satu kamar dengan Taeyong-hyung. Aku tidak suka bau _febreeze_."

Dan sarapan bersama mereka berakhir tanpa ada yang bersedia bertukar kamar dengan salah satu di antara keduanya.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Taeyong dan Yuta saling berusaha menghindar satu sama lain. Mereka berusaha tidak saling menegur. Berusaha sibuk sendiri agar tidak bertemu. Semuanya demi kesepakatan malam itu. Kesepakatan untuk saling menjauh, agar mereka tidak jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan Taeyong dan Yuta mulai bergantian tidur di sofa ruang tengah agar mereka tidak berada dalam satu kamar yang sama.

Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak tiap member yang lain. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta mulai mendingin dalam artian mereka berdua benar-benar bertengkar. Hanya saja, semua member hanya mendiami mereka. Karena biasanya, kedua orang itu akan rujuk kembali dengan sendirinya saat bertengkar.

Tapi sampai hari kelima mereka menemukan Yuta atau Taeyong tidur di sofa, mereka mulai khawatir. Apalagi saat Hansol mengatakan bahwa Yuta sempat bercerita padanya jika Taeyong bersikap menjauhinya lebih dari seminggu. Hansol menambahkan, mungkin mereka tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa habis-habisan oleh member yang lain, Doyoung mengalah untuk bertukar kamar dengan Yuta. Kini Doyoung satu kamar dengan Taeyong, Yuta satu kamar dengan Hansol.

Malamnya, semua member membantu Doyoung dan Yuta memindahkan barang mereka ke kamar baru. Di saat semuanya ribut membantu, Taeyong mendatangi Hansol. "Hyung, tolong selalu ingatkan Yuta untuk jangan lupa sikat gigi."

Hari-hari kembali berlanjut damai setelah itu. Walaupun Taeyong dan Yuta masih bersikap saling menjauh, tapi tidak sesignifikan sebelumnya. Mereka sudah saling bercanda bersama dengan para member. Tapi tetap saja, yang lain tahu perbedaannya. Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta tidak pernah membiarkan diri mereka hanya berduaan.

Tapi tak satupun mempermasalahkannya. Tak satupun berniat ikut campur. Jadi tak satupun angkat bicara.

.

.

"Hyung!" Ten bergelayut di lengan Taeyong membuat pemuda itu dengan terpaksa meladeni Ten.

"Ada apa?"

"Doyoung membentakku," lapor Ten sambil menunjuk muka Doyoung.

Yang ditunjuk menujukkan raut tidak terima. "Dia mengataiku lebih dulu, apa salahku jika membentak?!" protesnya mirip seperti kelinci sedang marah.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif! Harusnya kau bangga disamakan dengan kelinci!" Ten membalas dengan nada tidak kalah tinggi.

"Ya! Aku manusia tidak suka disamakan dengan hewan. Memangnya kau? Laki-laki tapi suka bertingkah sok imut?!"

Baru Ten hendak membalas, tapi Taeyong langsung membekap mulutnya. Siapapun pasti lelah berada di tengah-tengah Doyoung dan Ten yang tengah berdebat. Padahal mereka seumuran, tapi tidak bisa akur. Heran.

"Ya, kalian berhentilah meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Taeyong berkomentar. Sedangkan Ten pasrah saja dibekap mulutnya.

Doyoung menaikkan alis. "Menurutmu ini tidak penting, hyung? Kalau kau disamai dengan kelinci apa kau menyukainya, hah?"

"Untungnya aku tidak mirip dengan kelinci, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengataiku mirip."

"Aish, aku memintamu membayangkannya!" Doyoung malah meninggikan suaranya. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa tidak ribut dengan Ten, kali ini Taeyong malah ikut-ikutan.

Sejak satu kamar dengan Taeyong, Doyoung juga jadi sering cari ribut dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sebenarnya Taeyong sendiri yang memang sering menggoda Doyoung. Bukan apa-apa, semua anggota setuju bahwa Doyoung adalah member yang paling asyik diganggu karena reaksinya yang mengundang tawa.

Saat Ten dan Taeyong bersatu menggoda Doyoung semua member akan berhenti mengerjakan aktivitasnya untuk menonton perdebatan mereka. Seringkali Johnny dan Jaehyun ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada satu yang seringkali mencoba menyibukkan diri ketika Taeyong sudah bercanda dengan yang lain. Yuta tidak mau merasa cemburu, itu saja. Kenyataannya, sejak pisah kamar, Taeyong lebih banyak mengobrol dengan yang lain. Bercanda dengan yang lain, tanpa Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta menyibukkan diri dengan menempel pada member yang sedang menganggur.

"Hh." Yuta mendengus.

Jaehyun yang ada di sampingnya pun menoleh. "Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya pemuda yang mengaku pernah tinggal empat tahun di Amerika itu.

Yuta menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Meski begitu, Jaehyun sadar bahwa Yuta sedang menatap nanar pada Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten sebelum melenggang pergi dari ruangan dalam diam.

.

.

Hari itu Taeyong, Hansol, Johnny, Yuta, Ten dan Jaehyun mendapat jadwal latihan untuk dance bersama. Mereka akan menyempurnakan gerakan untuk _Bassbot_ dan _Open the Door_. Pelatih mereka sangat tegas hari ini, jadi tak heran latihan terasa melelahkan karena mereka hanya mendapat sedikit waktu untuk istirahat.

Setelah membuang sekian liter peluh, bergerak sampai otot terasa lemas, akhirnya latihan disudahi saat waktu menujukkan mendekati pukul sepuluh malam.

"Hh, aku lelah." Yuta duduk tepat di samping Hansol. Merebahkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda tinggi itu.

Hansol lantas merespon dengan memberikan sebotol air untuk diminum.

Yuta tersenyum mendapat tawaran air itu. "Terimakasih, Hyung!" Ia berseru sebelum mengambil air itu dan meneguknya.

Taeyong yang menyaksikan itu semua, buru-buru mencari sesuatu yang lain yang lebih enak dipandang. Apapun, asal tidak melihat Yuta bermanja pada yang lain. Juga bukan pada Ten yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yuta dan Hansol, merebahkan diri di pangkuan Yuta seenak jidat. Yuta malah tertawa dan membiarkan Ten bersikap sesuka hati.

Taeyong lantas menghampiri Jaehyun, memberikan pemuda itu selembar handuk untuk mengeringkan keringatnya. Mengajaknya mengobrol agar tidak mendengar percakapan YuTenSol (Doyoung yang memberikan julukan itu, omong-omong).

Johnny yang tadi menghilang duluan karena dipanggil oleh manager-hyung pun kembali. "Jaehyun, kau ikut aku." seru pemuda yang paling jangkung di antara teman-temannya itu.

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menurut. Mungkin ada urusan penting.

Dan kini tinggallah Taeyong bersama trio yang sedang bermesraan tepat di depan matanya. Mata Taeyong bergetar panik karena tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dipandangnya: Ten dalam pangkuan Yuta yang tengah memeluk lengan Hansol.

Taeyong meruntuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia malah ditinggal dalam situasi seperti ini? Ia merasa canggung sekaligus merasa panas. Masa bodoh, ia mau pulang saja. Dengan cepat ia meraih tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Aku punya jadwal belanja minggu ini. Aku pulang duluan." Taeyong pamit dengan alasan yang beruntung secara kebetulan memang benar.

Hansol mendongak. "Taeyong, tunggu."

Merasa dipanggil, Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Hansol yang sedang saling membalas tatapan pada Yuta. Cih, Taeyong benci melihatnya.

Padahal Hansol menatap Yuta sebagai kode agar anak lelaki Nakamoto itu menyusul Taeyong. Sedangkan Yuta membalas tatapan Hansol karena tidak menangkap maksud kode itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yuta heran mengabaikan Taeyong yang membeku di dekat pintu.

"Minggu ini jadwalmu belanja juga, kan?" jawab Hansol entah mengapa terdengar begitu telak di benak Taeyong dan Yuta.

Ten bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. "Aku titip es krim, ya, Hyung! Ingat, yang rasa stroberi dan vanilla."

.

.

Taeyong dan Yuta berjalan bersisian menuju supermarket. Tak satupun dari keduanya membuka suara. Sialan, mereka lupa protes soal jadwal belanja, bersih-bersih dan memasak. Mereka tak menyangka mendapat situasi yang mengharuskan mereka berduaan begini.

Hening sepanjang jalan. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang lewat mengisi pendengaran. Padahal dulu, mereka punya banyak topik yang dibicarakan. Ah, sekarang pun sesungguhnya ada banyak yang ingin keduanya utarakan. Tetapi lidah tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Jadilah mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik ke sebelah.

"Eum, kau tahu? Keadaan kita saat ini sangat lucu." Sebagai seseorang yang tidak suka keheningan, Yuta membuka suara.

Taeyong tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak membantah soal itu."

Yuta pun membalas dengan tawa renyah, tidak tahu ingin merespon apa. Perjalanan terasa seperti ribuan mil jaraknya karena situasi ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu." Yuta kembali bersuara. Biarlah, asalkan ia tidak terjebak dalam suasana canggung ini.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari." Taeyong mengingatkan.

"Tapi setiap bertemu kau sedang asyik bercanda dengan yang lain."

Taeyong menyerah untuk tidak-menatap-Yuta-sampai-pulang-ke- _dorm_. "Kau cemburu?" selidik pemuda itu.

Yuta tercekat. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Maaf deh. Aku memang cemburu."

Taeyong langsung saja menyemburkan tawa. "Kau pikir aku tidak, saat melihatmu menempel pada Hansol-hyung atau Ten?"

"Itu karena kau sedang begitu perhatian pada Jaehyun."

"Apa salahnya memberi perhatian pada adik sendiri?"

"Lalu apa salahnya menempel pada teman sendiri?" Yuta membalas tak mau kalah.

Taeyong mengalah, tak bisa menjawab kata-kata Yuta. Memang sebaiknya jangan remehkan pemuda yang bahkan diakui sebagai pemain tetap _talk show_ bergengsi seperti _Abnormal-Summit_ yang bahkan belum memulai debutnya itu. "Sejak awal yang salah karena kita merasa cemburu," tutur Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk setuju sebelum menunduk, memperhatikan sepatunya. "Ini sulit, Taeyong. Bahkan semakin jauh darimu malah membuatku semakin rindu."

Taeyong diam saja. Dalam hati ia meneriaki hal yang persis sama dengan yang dikatakan Yuta. Hanya saja, Taeyong tak mau menyuarakannya. "Sudahlah." Taeyong meminta untuk mengakhiri topik ini. "Ini sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita harus cepat atau Taeil-hyung akan mengunci pintu _dorm_ dan membiarkan kita tidur di luar."

Yuta tidak protes banyak. Ia malah berlari meninggalkan Taeyong. "Kau yang lambat, Taeyongie!" Serunya sambil berlari diakhiri gelak tawa.

Yang ditinggal merasa tidak terima, langsung saja mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Yuta yang sudah jauh di depan. "Hei, kau curang!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua malah kejar-kejaran sampai di supermarket kemudian kembali ke dorm dalam hening lagi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n** : maaf mengecewakan ekspektasi, ini memang ff paling angsty yang pernah saya bikin seumur hidup. Tapi saya bukan spesialis angst jadi sebenarnya ini cuma mentok di drama aja kok 8'D

Special thanks to: Kim991, **seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566,** dhantieee **, yeseulnamm, yxnghua, untungsayang, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha** _and those who did fav and follow_ . (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?) Maaf belum sempet bales review satu-satu tapi suatu saat nanti(?) pasti dibales kok!

 _See ya next chapter! *winkeus*_


	4. Chapter 3

Malam yang tidak bisa sunyi seperti biasa dilewati oleh ketiga-belas pemuda yang menetap di atap yang sama itu. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, yang jelas banyak melibatkan tawa dan canda. Tapi ada satu orang menjadi relawan untuk menyendiri di dapur. Taeyong sedang menyeduh kopi instan untuk dirinya dan beberapa member lain. Mereka berencana menonton film bersama-sama hingga larut malam. Saat sedang asyik mengaduk, tangannya berhenti begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang membatu di muka dapur. Taeyong melirik dengan ekor mata. Mendapati Yuta yang kikuk mungkin karena tak menyangka ada Taeyong di sana lebih dulu. Taeyong sendiri sama kikuknya, tapi berterimakasihlah pada kopi-kopi itu, ia punya sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa canggungnya dengan lanjut mengaduki cairan kaefin itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong yang merasa Yuta tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi membatunya, meski dirinya sendiri tetap pura-pura sibuk dengan kopinya.

"Ah, itu..." Yuta menunjuk lemari. Taeyong lantas menoleh pada tempat penyimpanan itu heran, sebelum mengalihkan tatapan heran itu pada Yuta. Yuta yang tahu diperhatikan, buru-buru mengambil tindakan. Ia menghampiri lemari, membukanya dan mengambil banyak-banyak _ramyeon_ di dalamnya.

Taeyong berhenti dengan aktivitas mengaduknya, lagipula kopi-kopi itu sudah teraduk sempurna sejak lama (ia hanya terus mengaduk supaya tetap memiliki sesuatu yang dikerjakan sampai Yuta pergi). Menaikkan sebelah alis menyaksikan Yuta sudah menggendong lebih dari lima bungkus _ramyeon_. "Kau mau makan sebanyak itu? Yuta, kita semua sudah makan malam dan dengan jumlah seperti itu kau hanya akanー"

"Ini semua untuk aku bawa ke Bukhansan, kok." potong pemuda itu.

"Ke mana?"

"Bukhansan."

"Untuk apa kau ke pergi sana?"

"Mendaki gunung. Memang apa lagi?"

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **Aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

contains typo(s), possibly OOC, BxB.

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Taeyong masih terkejut Yuta tiba-tiba pergi naik gunung. Tidak, tidak bukannya ia tidak menyangka. Yuta memang sudah sering mendaki gunung setiap kali berhasil mendapat izin cuti latihan untuk lima hari sampai satu minggu. Bersama trainee lain yang memiliki jiwa _san namja_ sepertinya, Yuta akan pergi ke gunung, entah gunung apa. Taeyong hanya terkejut karena Yuta pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

 _Memang kenapa Yuta harus memberitahunya, omong-omong?_

Selain itu hari ini jadwalnya menyiapkan sarapan. Ia bangun lebih awal, mencuci muka dan segera melenggang ke dapur. Memasak nasi yang dirasa cukup untuk tiga belas orang, banyak sekali, memang. Kemudian membuat sajian sederhana yang cocok dimakan di pagi hari. Donghyuck dan Taeil yang kebetulan mendapat jadwal bersamaan dengannya, dengan sigap menjadi asisten untuk Taeyong.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka sampai berhasil menyajikan hidangan untuk sarapan. Sementara Taeyong membagi porsi, Taeil dan Donghyuck pergi memanggil member lain untuk mengambil bagian mereka di dapur.

Dalam beberapa menit, dua belas orang termasuk dirinya sudah mengambil bagian sarapannya. Artinya, ada satu orang yang belum mendapat sarapan. Dahi Taeyong pun mengkerut heran. "Mana Yuta?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia sadar sedari tadi Yuta belum kelihatan sosoknya, tapi ia kira, Yuta sedang memenuhi panggilan alam sehingga tidak kunjung muncul tapi ketika menyadari tak satupun orang di kamar mandi, asumsi itupun hangus.

"Oh, Yuta?" Hansol mengangkat tangan. Sebagai _roommate_ , tentu saja dia yang paling tahu posisi Yuta di antara yang lain. "Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tapi dia sudah berangkat untuk pergi ke Bukhansan sejak subuh tadi."

Taeyong terdiam.

"Pagi sekali." Johnny berkomentar.

Hansol mengangguk. "Katanya supaya bisa sampai di kaki gunung sebelum tengah hari. Jadi mereka bisa mulai mendaki sebelum siang."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk paham sebelum melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam hening. Memang, saat paling sunyi di dorm hanya waktu makan dan tidur.

.

.

Lee Taeyong memang salah satu anggota yang bicaranya paling sedikit, tapi bukan berarti ia pendiam. Tapi sejak pagi itu, Taeyong jauh lebih pendiam dibandingkan Taeil.

Saat member yang lain asik bercanda, Taeyong lebih memilih melamun. Bahkan ia melamun sangat banyak hari itu. Tak hanya sedang istirahat, bahkan saat latihan. Ia tidak fokus dan mendapat omelan dari pelatih. Tidak biasanya, karena Taeyong adalah orang yang cepat belajar dan pekerja keras.

Satu-satunya saat ia tidak melamun hanyalah pada saat ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hanya saja, saat dengan ponselnya, Taeyong tampak sangat kesal, tidak dalam kondisi yang terlihat bersahabat, membuat adik-adiknya takut untuk mendekat. Bahkan tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya juga enggan untuk bertanya, takut malah menambah buruk _mood_ seorang Lee Taeyong. Di saat seperti ini biasanya ada Yuta yang masa bodoh mendekat lalu menemani Taeyong sampai _moodnya_ membaik. Sedangkan satu-satunya makhluk yang berani mendekati Taeyong dalam mode-jangan-diganggunya sedang pergi bersenang-senang.

Yang lain hanya tidak tahu. Sebenarnya penyebab _mood_ buruk dan lamunan tanpa henti Taeyong justru si penghibur dan penyemangat utamanya. Nakamoto Yuta yang pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padanya. Nakamoto Yuta yang tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang Taeyong kirim (meski sebenarnya Taeyong hanya mengirim paling banyak lima pesan karena gengsi melakukan _spam_ ), padahal pemuda itu sangat menunggu balasan dari Yuta. Tidak peduli jaringan di gunung tidak begitu bagus. Tidak peduli Yuta perlu menghemat baterai agar ponselnya bisa hidup sampai di puncak, dia perlu mengambil selfie, omong-omong.

"Bakamoto." Taeyong mengumpat dalam nada sepelan mungkin. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini belum satu hari dan aku sudah merindukanmu karena kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku."

.

.

Sudah lewat tiga hari sejak Yuta pergi ke gunung. Dua hari sebelumnya kondisi Taeyong benar-benar buruk. Namun di hari ketiga, moodnya mulai membaik. Ia mulai dapat fokus dalam latihan. Mulai mengulas senyum yang setidaknya mengurangi keseganan adik-adiknya untuk mendekat. Mungkin karena pikirannya sudah mulai jernih untuk tidak melulu memikirkan Yuta.

"Hah, lelahnya." Jaehyun langsung merebahkan diri di samping Johnny kemudian mereka saling bersender satu sama lain.

Hansol menyusul duduk di sisi Johnny yang lain kemudian membuka ponselnya. "Oh." Matanya mengerjap sekali menemukan beberapa pesan baru. "Yuta mengirimiku pesan."

Taeyong yang semula berkonsentrasi mengajari Doyoung gerakan dance yang belum terlalu pemuda kelinci itu kuasai pun langsung menoleh. Mengabaikan Doyoung yang hampir berteriak memanggil nama Taeyong untuk melihat gerakannya sudah benar atau belum. Taeyong langsung saja menghampiri Hansol. Johnny dan Jaehyun juga ikut mendekat untuk mengintip layar ponsel pemuda dari Busan itu.

"Mukanya dekil." Komentar Johnny pada _selfie_ yang Yuta _attach_ pada _chatroomnya_ dengan Hansol dan langsung disambut tawa cekikan dari Jaehyun.

"Hyung, bilang padanya jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh!" seru Jaehyun semangat dibalas tatapan sinis dari seluruh _hyung_ -nya yang ada di ruangan itu.

Doyoung menyerah untuk lanjut latihan karena Taeyong meninggalkannya. " _Pabo_ Jae! Oleh-oleh apa yang kau harapkan dari gunung? Ranting pohon?"

Mengabaikan Jaehyun, Hansol kembali mengirimi Yuta pesan yang intinya menanyakan keadaan dan sejenisnya. Pesannya dibalas beberapa detik kemudian, sepertinya Yuta menemukan spot yang dapat menerima koneksi bagus. "Dia bilang akan sampai di puncak malam ini jika tidak ada halangan."

"Suruh dia untuk berfoto dengan nama kita di puncak. Kalau tidak, jangan biarkan dia masuk _dorm_ pulang nanti," usul Johnny yang langsung disetujui Hansol dengan mengetiknya.

Taeyong yang sedari diam saja rupanya sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Yuta tepat setelah ia melihat _selfie_ Yuta yang menunjukkan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Taeyong bermaksud saling membalas _chat_ dengan Yuta tapi nyatanya, Yuta bahkan belum membalas pesannya yang sudah-sudah.

Sesungguhnya Taeyong ingin marah mendapati notifikasi dari Yuta tidak ada sama sekali. Kenapa Yuta menghubungi Hansol tapi anak itu bahkan tidak membalas pesannya.

Taeyong mengiriminya pesan sekali lagi. Tapi Yuta juga tidak membaca pesan _kakaotalknya_. Taeyong bisa lihat kumpulan Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung dan Hansol masih terkikik memandangi ponsel Hansol yang artinya mereka masih berbalas pesan dengan Yuta.

"Bakamoto, apa maksudmu?" Taeyong mengumpat sangat pelan memastikan tak satupun orang mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya, Lee Taeyong kembali ke dalam mode-jangan-mendekatnya sejak saat itu.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu tiga hari. Menurut Hansol, Yuta akan pulang hari ini. Kepulangan Yuta dijadikan alasan untuk para minirookies pergi ke supermarket. Katanya, ingin membuat pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan untuk Yuta padahal maksud sebenarnya tidak lebih dari ingin membeli banyak-banyak _snack_ dan makan besar. Tapi berhubung para _hyung-line_ sendiri juga suka makan-makan, jadi mereka menyetujui modus makan-makan di bawah nama ide penyambutan kepulangan Yuta itu.

Begitu semangatnya mereka, _Chef_ Jung Jaeyuk bahkan menyiapkan menu andalannya, ditemani Doyoung, Jaemin dan Donghyuk untuk membuat beberapa _side dish_ dengan tambahan penyedap rasa, tentu saja. Taeyong yang merupakan salah satu tenaga ahli dalam bidang masak-memasak memilih untuk tidak turun tangan kali ini.

Dia masih merajuk karena Yuta mengabaikan pesannya beberapa hari lalu, jadi dia berencana untuk mengabaikan Yuta sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Meski begitu, ia tetap menyiapkan tempat, _snack_ dan minuman bersama member lain yang tidak memasak.

TING TONG!

Suara bel berbunyi bersamaan dengan menu utama baru selesai dihidangkan di atas meja. "Yuta-hyung pulang!" Jaemin berteriak antusias langsung berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut kakak kesayangannya. Benar saja, begitu membuka pintu, sosok Yuta dengan ransel gunung besar di punggungnya menyambut pemandangan Jaemin dan beberapa sosok lain yang menyambut Yuta.

"Aku pulang!" Yuta mengulas senyum, meski terlihat letih. Jelas saja, ia baru pulang dari perjalanan mendaki gunung.

Jaehyun lantas menghampirinya. "Hyung, oleh-oleh?" tanyanya kemudian diikuti beberapa adiknya yang lain menatap penuh harap.

Yuta mengerutkan dahi. Belum juga masuk ke dalam _dorm_ sudah ditagih oleh-oleh. Menghela napas, Yuta menurunkan ransel gunungnya dan membuka kantung terdepan. "Nih." Yuta melempar beberapa daun kering yang memang sengaja ia bawa pulang ke muka adik-adiknya yang mengharapkan oleh-oleh sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam _dorm_ sebelum mereka melemparkan bentuk protes macam apapun.

"Hyung!"

.

.

Yuta terperangah melihat keadaan ruang tengah. Jisung, Jeno, Ten, Doyoung dan para member yang lebih tua darinya melemparkan _confetti_ ke arahnya. Mengucapkan selamat datang dan kembali ke rumah padanya. Yuta lantas tertawa terpingkal. Rasanya seperti mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahun. "Dasar kalian semua. Kalian hanya bermaksud makan-makan, kan?"

Tak satupun menggubris tebakan Yuta karena Taeil sudah berseru untuk mulai menyerbu makanannnya. Pada akhirnya mereka semua makan-makan dengan gembira, kecuali Taeyong yang diam saja khidmat dengan makanannya.

Yuta sendiri hanya menyicipi sedikit dari masing-masing menu yang disediakan sebelum pamit masuk ke kamar. Sungguh, ia butuh tidur. Punggungnya rindu pada kasur setelah nyaris seminggu hanya beralas tanah yang dilapisi bagian bawah tenda. Yang lain memaklumi dan lanjut memakan hidangan yang ada. Sudah dibilang, pada dasarnya mereka hanya bermaksud mengadakan makan besar.

Hanya saja, tak satupun sadar bawah Taeyong mengekori Yuta ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Cuci kaki dan mukamu sebelum naik ke tempat tidur." Baru saja menampakkan batang hidung, Taeyong sudah memulai omelannya saat mendapati Yuta membuang tasnya sembarangan dan hendak naik ke tempat tidur.

Yuta cemberut, tapi ia menurut untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi lebih dulu meninggalkan Taeyong di kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Taeyong hanya bisa terkekeh, ia mengambil tas milik Yuta dan membukanya. Ia bermaksud merapikan barang-barang Yuta karena ia tahu, Yuta akan mendiami tas itu sampai ia memerlukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sepertinya Taeyong lupa dengan rencananya sendiri untuk mengabaikan Yuta. Maaf saja, setelah akhirnya menatap wajah Yuta setelah sekian lama, mana mungkin Lee Taeyong bisa mendiami pemuda jepang itu?

Yuta kembali dengan wajah yang lebih bersih. Sejujurnya ia ingin mandi tapi tak satupun menyiapkan air hangat jadi ia hanya mencuci muka dan kakinya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Taeyong sedang membongkar barangnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tapi biarlah, Taeyong sudah biasa melakukannya saat mereka masih sekamar dulu. Yuta pun memilih untuk duduk di sisi ranjang memandang punggung Taeyong yang masih sibuk dengan tas miliknya.

"Taeyong."

"Hm?"

"Tidak makan dengan yang lain?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Sudah kenyang."

Yuta tersenyum usil. "Sudah kenyang atau sengaja mengenyangkan diri agar bisa berduaan denganku?" godanya diiringi tawa setelahnya. Apalagi ketika Taeyong menoleh hanya untuk melirik Yuta sinis.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Yuta menikmati tontonan Taeyong yang merapikan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Taeyong yang tahu dirinya ditontoni berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Menahan diri untuk tidak membalik badan dan balik menatap Yuta, kemudian saling beradu tatap sampai salah satu di antara keduanya merasa tersipu lebih dulu.

Tapi Yuta tidak pernah menyukai keadaan hening, Taeyong tahu betul itu. Taeyong juga tahu Yuta sedang menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam. Kasihan, Taeyong berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. "Beberapa hari lalu kau menghubungi Hansol-hyung." Dan Taeyong meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena dari sekian banyak pertanyaan dia malah memilih bertanya soal itu. Padahal bisa saja ia menanyakan bagaimana Bukhansan atau apakah ia memacing ikan di hulu sungai Han.

Yuta terhenyak sebentar. "Oh, lalu apa kau marah karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu?" tanya pemuda itu begitu mendapat kesimpulan di kepalanya.

Taeyong lantas membalikkan badannya, melempar tatapan tersinggung pada Yuta.

Hal tersebut membuat Yuta refleks tertawa keras. "Astaga, maafkan aku. Jangan cemburu, Lee Taeyong. Aku bisa jelaskan."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak cemburu."

Yuta masih terkikik geli mengabaikan sangkalan Taeyong. "Waktu itu aku melihat notifikasi pesanmu. Tapi aku tidak berani membukanya karena hatiku belum siap."

Taeyong mengerinyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku terlalu senang kau mengirimiku pesan, kau tahu seperti gadis SMA yang mendapat pesan dari kakak kelas yang disukai. Tapi aku tidak mau kelepasan tersenyum malu di depan yang lain jadi aku memilih untuk tidak membukanya."

Taeyong tidak sepenuhnya mengerti penjelasan Yuta. Tapi ia bisa tangkap, Yuta akan bersemu jika membaca pesannya. Padahal Taeyong hanya mengirimi pesan seputar menanyakan kabar, kok. Taeyong cukup senang dengan penjelasan itu. Ia tidak bertanya lagi, mungkin ia bisa kelepasan menerjang Yuta jika membuat pemuda itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut jadi ia memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan barangnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

"Taeyong-ah." Tapi Yuta tidak membiarkan hening itu lagi. "Selama aku pergi, apa kau merindukanku?"

Bahu Taeyong menegang mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Kegiatan merapikan barangnya bahkan berhenti untuk beberapa detik. " _Sangat_." Taeyong memilih menjawab jujur tanpa menoleh pada Yuta. "Bahkan sejak hari pertama."

BRUK!

Suara bedebam keras berasal dari belakangnya membuat Taeyong terpaksa menoleh dan mendapati Yuta sudah terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dengan panik, Taeyong lantas menghampiri Yuta. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?"

GREP!

Bukannya jawaban, yang Taeyong dapatkan justru pelukan erat, begitu erat sampai bisa saja membuat Taeyong sesak. "Yuta?" Taeyong heran, ada apa ini?

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," ucap Yuta lirih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taeyong terdiam. Relung hatinya menghangat. Mendapat pernyataan seperti itu jelas saja membuat seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Yuta sama eratnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yuta. Membisikkan beberapa kalimat serupa dengan yang diucapkan Yuta.

Pelukan mereka tidak lepas sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kegiatan saling melepas rindu mereka. Taeyong adalah yang pertama memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yuta. Sedang Yuta melakukan hal yang sama dalam selang beberapa milidetik. Cukup lama bagi mereka untuk saling melempar pandangan penuh arti sebelum terbawa suasana untuk saling mendekatkan kepala mereka.

"Hyungdeul! Kalian dicari yang lain, kita mau menonton bersa- oh, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka, buru-buru keduanya saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Jaehyun sedang menatap keduanya bingung.

Yuta tersenyum canggung. "Aku, _pass_. Aku mau istirahat," tuturnya sebelum beranjak ke atas kasur.

Taeyong sendiri dalam diam berjalan ke arah Jaehyun, menepuk pundak adik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebelum berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

Jaehyun yang masih menampakkan ekspresi _clueless_ mengekori hyung-nya meninggalkan Yuta sendirian di kamarnya. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yuta-hyung, tadi?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

"Matanya kelilipan, aku bermaksud meniupinya," balas Taeyong terdengar ketus.

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahu mengiyakan jawaban Taeyong. Memaksa diri untuk percaya pada jawaban Taeyong karena sesungguhnya, Jaehyun sudah menontoni mereka sejak keduanya berpelukan erat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Heu- akhirnya selesai. Maaf lama, saya mulai rada-rada kumat wb-nya. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet hng TvT btw kalau saya nulis itu alurnya kecepetan ga sih?

 _Special thanks to:_ **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, yeseulnamm, yxnghua, untungsayang, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, , , sokyu977, MinMiJK** _and those who did fav and follow!_ (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

 _See ya next chapter! *winkeus*_


	5. Chapter 4

Jaehyun memang anggota termuda SMROOKIES _hyung-line_ saat ini, meski dengar-dengar ada _trainee_ baru dari Cina yang lebih muda dari Jaehyun akan bergabung dengan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Tapi semua orang setuju jika Jaehyun adalah salah satu anggota yang paling dewasa pikirannya. Baik soal yang _iya-iya_ , maupun masalah sikap dan etika.

Meski begitu, nyatanya Jaehyun tidak berarti tinggi hati. Jaehyun tetaplah merasa dirinya seorang adik yang membutuhkan bimbingan kakak, yang memandang kagum tiap orang yang lebih tua darinya terutama yang sedang berada dalam satu atap yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Hanya saja, sejak kejadian saat itu, kejadian ketika Yuta baru pulang dari Bukhansan, Jaehyun mendapati kedua kakaknya saling berpelukan erat. Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Ia tahu keduanya memang begitu dekat satu sama lain tetapi semua orang termasuk dirinya merasa bahwa kedua orang itu menjauhi satu sama lain beberapa waktu terakhir. Yang Jaehyun tidak mengerti, kenapa dua orang yang menjauh justru berpelukan begitu intim? Sebagai seseorang yang pernah tinggal 4 tahun di Amerika, Jaehyun bukannya tak pernah terpikir tentang hal-hal menjurus _love wins_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi dalam hati Jaehyun selalu berusaha menyangkalnya dan bersih keras memercayai perkataan Taeyong.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia mengelak, sejak saat itu Jaehyun tetap tidak bisa memandang Taeyong maupun Yuta dengan pandangan yang sama meski otaknya terus memerintah untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

contains typo(s), BxB, Possibly OOC

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Mereka latihan seperti biasa. Menghabiskan waktu di studio lebih banyak dibanding kamar sendiri seperti biasa. Semuanya terlihat biasa di mata Jaehyun. Kecuali, bagian Taeyong dan Yuta.

Bagi yang lain mereka mungkin masih terlihat akrab―meski sedikit menjauh―seperti biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa memandang keduanya dalam pandangan yang sama seperti dulu. Terutama ketika Yuta dekat-dekat dengan Hansol atau Ten, Jaehyun pasti selalu merasa Taeyong berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya atau paling tidak menyibukkan diri. Sebaliknya ketika Taeyong mengajari Doyoung gerakan dance yang cukup sulit, Yuta akan cemberut sesaat lalu menjadi lebih _clingy_ pada Hansol di detik berikutnya. Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti cemburu satu sama lain?

Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun memang punya pikiran ambigu dengan fantasi liar, tapi ketika kedua kakaknya yang membuatnya berpikir yang tidak sewajarnya, Jaehyun merasa lebih baik mati saja.

Jaehyun menggeleng keras menepis pikirannya. Apa ia harus konsultasi dengan salah satu kakaknya? Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk terus menuduh Taeyong dan Yuta yang tidak-tidak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sejujurnya melakukan _skinship_ berlebihan sudah biasa bagi mereka semua, tetapi tetap saja di mata Jaehyun Yuta dan Taeyong terlihat berbeda, seperti ada hal lain yang disembunyikan. Biasanya Doyoung akan menjadi pilihan tepat untuk diajak berbicara tapi Jaehyun tidak yakin untuk topik ini, apalagi pemuda kelinci itu teman satu kamar Taeyong. Johnny dengan jiwa _americannya_ mungkin akan jadi alternatif yang baik.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Johnny setelah Jaehyun berhasil membawa kabur Johnny makan malam berduaan. Sekarang mereka berada di restoran _fastfood_ yang tidak jauh dari studio latihan mereka. Tapi tentu saja, Jaehyun sudah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengenal mereka di sekitar sini untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua pemuda jangkung itu.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jaehyun membuka suara. "Hyung, menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong-hyung dan Yuta-hyung?"

Johnny mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. Semuanya tahu ada yang berbeda dari kedua anak itu beberapa waktu terakhir, tapi karena tak satupun mengungkitnya, Johnny juga jadi masa bodoh dengan hubungan keduanya, menganggap Taeyong dan Yuta tidak ada apa-apa. Namun, Jaehyun tiba-tiba menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka membuat Johnny langsung memeras otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah Taeyong lakukan pada Yuta atau sebaliknya. Pada akhirnya karena tak berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal, Johnny hanya bisa menggeleng.

Jaehyun mendesah mendapati jawaban Johnny. Rasa khawatirnya terhadap pikirannya yang terkesan asal tuduh semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku khawatir pada mereka."

"Soal?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kau tahu mereka tidak seakrab dulu beberapa hari terakhir."

Giliran Johnny yang mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin mereka punya masalah internal yang kita tidak bisa ikut campur." Ia menyeruput _colanya_ sedikit. "Tapi mereka bersikap baik-baik saja jadi kurasa tidak masalah."

Jika belum melihat apa yang dia lihat di kamar Hansol-Yuta saat itu, Jaehyun pasti akan sangat setuju dengan pendapat Johnny. Kepalanya pun mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk menceritakan apa yang ia lihat atau tidak. Ia ingin bercerita, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak enak. Rasanya seperti menyebar aib. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan diri sendiri, Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekatkan kepalanya pada Johnny yang ada di sebrang agar kakaknya itu dapat mendengar meski dengan berbisik. Melihat gerakan Jaehyun, secara refleks Johnny ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Hyung, apa menurutmu dua orang yang sedang saling menjauh malah berpelukan dengan mesra saat hanya berduaan itu wajar?" tanya Jaehyun hati-hati.

Johnny terdiam beberapa detik mencerna tiap kata yang dilafalkan adiknya. "Tunggu, maksudmu dengan mesra?"

"Ya..." Jaehyun menelan salivanya sendiri, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Bola matanya mengarah ke atas menandakan ia sedang mengingat-ingat gambaran yang ia lihat hari satu. "...seperti yang satu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher yang lain dengan sangat erat lalu dibalas dengan pelukan di pinggang dengan erat juga."

Johnny menatap Jaehyun menyelidik. "Maksudmu Taeyong dan Yuta berpelukan seperti itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Saat itu kedua penglihatan Johnny membola sempurna sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Dahinya mengkerut tidak percaya, sama seperti Jaehyun, Johnny sedang menyangkal pikiran yang seenaknya membuat kesimpulan yang Johnny yakini secara logika tidak benar. Johnny pun menghela napas. "Aku rasa kau menuduh mereka menjurus ke arah 'sana', tapi kita tidak punya bukti apa-apa, Jaehyun. Yang kau lihat mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar." Lagipula mesra itu relatif, mungkin saja Jaehyun hanya melebih-lebihkan deskripsinya sehingga di bayangan Johnny jadi berlebihan juga.

"Justru karena aku tidak mau pikiranku menuduh mereka yang tidak-tidak, makanya aku membicarakan hal ini padamu, Hyung!" sanggahnya, penuh penekanan. "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa diriku salah."

Johnny mengibaskan tangannya. "Taeyong dan Yuta adalah sahabat baik. Mereka tidak bertemu satu minggu jadi mereka melepas rindu dengan berpelukan. Sebagai sahabat." Johnny mengklarifikasi secara sepihak, entah benar atau salah yang penting dia harus meyakini Jaehyun―dan dirinya sendiri―itu adalah kebenarannya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak berpelukan di depan kita semua? Seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu?"

Johnny terdiam kali ini. Sebelum Yuta minta pindah kamar, Taeyong dan Yuta memang sering didapati _skinship_ di depan _trainee_ lain tanpa segan. Mereka justru senang melakukannya. Tapi sekarang Yuta malah lebih sering melakukannya pada member lain terutama Hansol yang jadi teman satu kamarnya saat ini. "Mungkin karena kadar ke- _tsundere_ -an Taeyong meningkat?" ceplos Johnny asal. Padahal Taeyong sendiri juga melakukannya dengan yang lain. Dengan Doyoung, Ten, Mark, Taeil, Jaehyun, dirinya, siapa saja asal bukan Yuta―sejauh Johnny mengingat.

Jaehyun tidak mau menjawab lagi. Ia paksa dirinya untuk puas dengan pendapat Johnny. Kalau ia menyanggah lagi, kecurigaannya malah akan lebih kuat dan bukan itu tujuan Jaehyun berbicara dengan Johnny.

Hening di antara kedua pemuda jangkung itu yang masing-masing sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jaehyun." Meski setelah beberapa menit Johnny membuka suara lagi.

"Iya, Hyung?"

Johnny tersenyum getir. "Jika memang di antara kita ada yang menyimpang, apa kau akan membencinya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku khawatir dengannya. Kau tahu, masalah ini bukan masalah yang mudah baik untuk karir maupun keluarga."

Johnny tersenyum tipis atas jawaban Jaehyun. Entah apa maksud dari senyum itu.

.

.

Selepas makan malam, Hansol dan Doyoung ada yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk tidur. Beberapa lainnya bergiliran bermain _playstation_ di ruang tengah. Sisanya, menonton dari atas sofa dan saat itu hanya Yuta seorang diri karena dia sedang tidak _mood_ bermain jadi hanya menonton di belakang.

"Donghyuk, jangan mengeluarkan jurus di saat seperti―ARGH!" Jaemin menggeram kesal saat karakternya babak belur dihajar karakter Donghyuk. Sedangkan yang baru saja menang tertawa jahat membuat Jaemin mengerucutkan bibir yang sudah jadi kebiasaannya jika merasa kesal.

"Minggir, minggir! Sekarang giliranku." Jeno menggeser badan kurus Jaemin hingga pemuda Na itu terpaksa menyingkir. Alhasil, Jaemin makin sebal apalagi melihat para minrookies ditambah Ten dan Taeil malah makin asyik bermain _game_. Taeyong duduk di pinggir mengawasi adik-adiknya. Jaemin berdiri dengan kesal, menghentakkan kaki mengadu pada Yuta.

Yuta dengan tawa mengudara menyambut adik kesayangannya. Menerima pelukan manja Jaemin yang sedang merajuk.

Dengan ekor matanya, Taeyong melirik-lirik pada Yuta dan Jaemin yang ada di sofa. Biasanya, hati Taeyong terasa panas saat melihat Yuta dekat-dekat dengan yang lain meski dengan sangat ogah sekali―penggunaan kalimat tidak efektif disengaja untuk menandakan betapa enggannya ia―diakui seorang Lee Taeyong. Tapi jika Yuta bersama minirookies, terutama Jaemin, hati Taeyong justru menghangat. Memanas dan menghangat memang sama-sama secara ilmiah menandakan menaiknya temperatur. Tapi siapapun mengerti di antara panas dan hangat, mana yang lebih nyaman?

Perasaan hangat di relung hati Taeyong saat melihat Jaemin bermanja pada Yuta awalnya dianggap Taeyong bahwa usahanya untuk menjauhi Yuta mulai membawa hasil yang diharapkan―artinya, perasaannya pada teman satu lininya itu mulai memudar. Tapi Taeyong terpaksa menjilat ludah sendiri ketika ia menyadari masih menyimpan rasa tidak suka ketika melihat Yuta berdekatan dengan member yang lebih dewasa. Hansol terutama.

Kalau benar-benar harus berkata jujur, Taeyong sebetulnya tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa merasa cemburu pada adik-adiknya yang bahkan belum memasuki sekolah menengah atas dan Taeyong sangat tahu perasaan hangat itu muncul karena bayangan kurang ajar yang menyelinap di otaknya. Bayangan yang muncul di saat-saat Yuta sedang memanjakan adik-adiknya, seperti saat ini. Melihat Yuta sedang menemani Jaemin yang merajuk.

Di mata Taeyong, pemandangan ini terlihat seperti istrinya sedang merawat anaknya.

Tuh, kan. Imajinasi itu muncul lagi.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir fantasinya. Ada-ada saja. Kenapa ia bisa terpikir untuk mengkhayal membangun keluarga dengan Yuta? Menikahi Yuta dan punya anak. Taeyong tidak mau membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu. Pertama karena itu memalukan, kedua hal itu jelas mustahil untuk menjadi realita, ketiga bayangan seperti itu justru rawan untuk semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

Tapi semakin Taeyong memikirkannya, semakin jelas fantasi kehidupan domestiknya bersama Yuta terbayang. Apalagi saat ini Yuta sedang mengelus kepala Jaemin menenangkan adiknya itu.

DAK!

"Ach!" Taeyong mengaduh kesakitan. Seisi ruang tengah menoleh pada Taeyong yang sedang mengelus-elus jidatnya. Barusan Taeyong menjedotkan kepalanya ke lantai hanya karena fantasinya tidak kunjung berhenti. Taeyong menyesali perbuatan tanpa pikirnya karena selain hanya menimbulkan sakit dan pening, sekarang ia menjadi pusat atensi semua makhluk bernapas di ruangan ini.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ten lantas bertanya. Taeyong, kenapa sih? Dia bukan makhluk _random_ , setahu pemuda Thailand itu.

Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Seluruhnya memicingkan mata curiga. Taeyong gelagapan berusaha mencari alasan buatan yang cukup masuk akal tapi kepalanya terlalu pening untuk berpikir.

"Kami pulang!" Suara Johnny bersamaan dengan suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan fokus seluruh kepala yang ada di ruangan itu.

Taeyong menghela napas lega. Nice timing _, Youngho-hyung, Jaehyun-ah!_

Selama yang lain mendatangi Johnny dan Jaehyun sembari menanyai mereka macam-macam sekaligus menarik kedua pemuda itu untuk ikut bermain, Taeyong berlari ke dapur diam-diam untuk mencari es untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan Yuta yang masih menatapnya heran.

Yuta yang sebetulnya agak khawatir dengan kondisi Taeyong, sedari tadi mengawasi pemuda itu dari jauh. Kebetulan dapur dan ruang tengah terhubung jadi Yuta masih bisa menontoni Taeyong yang mengompres dahinya.

"Hyung!" Jaemin kembali mencoba mengembalikan atensi Yuta padanya.

"Hm?" Yuta refleks kembali menoleh pada Jaemin.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Yuta mengerutkan dahi heran. Oh, apa artinya Jaemin bermaksud berbicara sesuatu yang serius kali ini? Yuta pun bersiap untuk menyimak.

"Ajari aku Bahasa Jepang, Hyung!"

Dahi Yuta makin mengkerut. "Kukira kau sudah cukup belajar dari _anime_?"

Jaemin menggeleng keras. "Tapi itu tidak cukup membuatku mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hina saat mengomel dalam Bahasa Jepang!"

Lantas Yuta tertawa keras. Mengundang tatapan heran pada kepala-kepala yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk Taeyong yang masih mengompres dahinya di dapur. Jaemin yang jadi bahan tertawaan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ingin protes, tapi bisa-bisa Yuta enggan mengajarinya nanti.

Hina, _trainee_ perempuan asal Nagoya yang seumuran dengan Jaemin dan lainnya. Dia anak yang manis, Donghyuk dan yang lain sering mengganggunya karena jika dibanding Koeun yang akan mengomel sambil berkata pedas, jelas mana yang lebih menyenangkan untuk diganggu. Hal itu membuat Hina sebal dan kerap mengutarakan kekesalannya dalam bahasa negeri asalnya.

"Jadi, apa yang Hina katakan?" tanya Yuta setelah reda dari tawanya.

"Tidak ingat. Aku hanya mengerti pada bagian _Baka_ -Jaemin."

"Pft-" Yuta kembali tertawa. Adiknya manis sekali, memang Jaemin juga adik-adiknya yang lain seperti Donghyuk, Jeno dan Mark sedang berada di masa-masa yang rentan akan cinta monyet. Untuk anak seusia Jaemin, mereka kerap mengganggu gadis yang mereka sukai untuk mendapat perhatian dan untuk Jaemin, gadis yang paling sering diganggu adalah Hina. Yuta merasa itulah yang membuat Jaemin begitu penasarannya dengan kalimat umpatan Hina yang disensor dalam bahasa jepang.

Yuta tersenyum miris sembari ia mendengarkan curahan hati Jaemin. Saat seusia Jaemin, Yuta juga pernah mengalaminya, cinta monyet. Atau mungkin sebenarnya cinta pertama yang sungguh-sungguh.

Dulu saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, Yuta menyukai manajer klub sepak bolanya. Ia kerap menjahili gadis itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Pada akhirnya Yuta menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi ditolak gadis itu mentah-mentah karena sang manajer menyukai orang lain. Orang yang setidaknya tidak sejahil Yuta.

Yuta tertawa miris. Menatap Jaemin nanar penuh arti sebelum tatapan itu berpindah fokus pada Lee Taeyong yang masih sibuk mengompres dahi. Yuta tak lagi menyimak cerita Jaemin. Tidak juga menonton member yang lain sedang bermain _game_. Hanya menatap Taeyong, sambil berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran yang mengulas balik kisah cinta pertamanya. Mengingat-ingat seberapa sakit saat perasaannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Yang ia bisa ingat, ia tak sesakit itu. Memang perih di awal, tapi beberapa hari kemudian sakitnya sembuh. Tidak seperti sekarang. Sekarang di mana perasaannya justru terbalas, tapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Tidak bisa sembuh. Justru selalu kumat setiap Taeyong membalas tatapannya penuh harap.

Seperti saat ini, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka bisa merasakan seberapa besar perasaan satu yang lain. Tapi seberapapun besar perasaan itu, mereka tetap tidak bersatu.

Dan itu betul-betul sakit.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun tadinya memang ikut asyik menimbrung dengan mereka yang bermain _game_. Tapi tawa Yuta tadi mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, terutama ketika Yuta menatap Taeyong tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin.

Johnny dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan, seolah mampu bertukar pikiran lewat pandangan itu.

Entah ini pengaruh perkataan Jaehyun atau apa, tapi Johnny merasakan hal yang tidak biasa dari cara Yuta menatap Taeyong, begitu juga saat Taeyong membalas tatapan itu.

Mereka ada sesuatu. _Pasti ada sesuatu._

.

.

TBC

 **a/n:** Sejujurnya aku ngakak sama chapter ini(?). Padahal niatan mau nyempilin JaeYong/JaeYu dikit tapi pas nulis Jaehyunnya malah macem fudanshi newbie di masa denialnya 8'D akhirnya ga jadi ada orang ketiga, jadi jangan bunuh saya(?).

And JaeHina because selain saya memang sejujurnya ngeship mereka sebagai OTP straight, tapi juga karena saya gabisa nyempilin NoMin maupun MarkMin karena kan di sini hubungan belok masih ya gitu lah 8'D ga apa-apa kan?

Special thanks to: **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, yeseulnamm, yxnghua, untungsayang, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, sonia . vebriani, sha . nakanaishi, sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu** and those who did fav and follow! (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

See ya next chapter! *winkeus*


	6. Chapter 5

Yuta sedang membaca _manga online_ melalui ponselnya kala itu. Sembari berbaring, mengejar ketertinggalannya setelah beberapa minggu dibuat sibuk latihan dan kegiatan sebagai SMROOKIES.

"Yuta-kun."

"Hm?" Yuta mendudukkan dirinya mendengar seseorang menginterupsi. Mata Yuta membulat sempurna begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia lantas menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali.

Ada gerangan apa seorang Lee Taeyong mendatangi kamarnya di saat Hansol sedang ada jadwal latihan di studio?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

contains typo(s), BxB, Possibly OOC

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Yuta menyingkirkan bantal yang berserakan di ranjangnya agar Taeyong punya tempat untuk duduk. Tidak seperti saat sekamar dengan Taeyong, Hansol mana mau repot-repot merapikan tempat tidur Yuta yang terlalu banyak barang berserakan. Bagi pemuda busan itu, asalkan areanya sudah rapi, ia sudah cukup dapat tidur tenang.

Tampak jelas Taeyong mengerinyit melihat begitu banyak benda tidak pada tempatnya berserakan. Gatal bibir Taeyong ingin mengomeli Yuta, tapi bukan itu tujuannya datang kemari. Taeyong menghela napas berat, Yuta yang mengerti arti helaan napas itu hanya menyengir lebar mengharapkan maklum.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Taeyong melirik ke arah pintu was-was. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menutup pintu? Maksudku, jika ada yang melihat―"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Yuta memicingkan mata lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri defensif. "Lagipula kita hanya berempat di _dorm_ saat ini. Taeil-hyung dan Donghyuk asyik bermain _game_ di ruang tv."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Aku ingin menerjang dan mencumbumu."

Yuta melotot tajam. "Kau tahu kau tidak lucu saat bercanda."

"Maaf," balas Taeyong kemudian. Sejak menjauh, dia jadi sulit bercanda dengan Yuta karena setiap hanya berdua seperti ini suasana yang mereka ciptakan selalu jadi serius. Yuta yang notabenenya banyak bergurau saja jadi tidak banyak bicara.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Yuta langsung pada poinnya.

Taeyong menatap lurus pada Yuta. "Ini soal Jaehyun tempo hari."

Yuta terdiam sejenak. "Kita sepakat untuk bertingkah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Memang." Taeyong kembali menyingkirkan beberapa barang Yuta yang ada di atas kasur lalu bermaksud membaringkan badannya. Yuta tidak protes, membiarkan Taeyong berbaring di kasurnya. "Sejak hari itu, aku merasa was-was dan Jaehyun seperti mengawasi kita. Menurutmu, apa dia curiga pada kita?"

Yuta tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Bukan sekali dua kali ia kedapatan menemukan adiknya itu mencuri pandang padanya maupun Taeyong, seperti mengawasi. "Kita tinggal tetap seperti ini. Seperti biasa." Yuta mengungkapkan lalu kembali membuka aplikasi untuk membaca _manganya_.

"Kalau dia curiga?"

"Kita tinggal mengelak."

Taeyong tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Benar, tinggal mengelak. Lagipula apa yang perlu disembunyikan? Ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yuta saat ini. Kalau tidak mau disebut _hubungan-saling-suka-tanpa-status._

.

.

"Oh, di sini kalian rupanya."

Suara Johnny mengagetkan Yuta dan Taeyong yang itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing di kamar Yuta. Yuta melanjutkan kegiatan baca _manganya_ , Taeyong tanpa sadar malah merapikan barang-barang Yuta. Interupsi Johnny membuat Yuta terlonjak bangun, Taeyong menjatuhkan barang Yuta dan buru-buru kembali memungutnya. Hah, padahal jarang-jarang bisa mendapat suasana mirip saat mereka masih sekamar dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba harus dibuat terkejut panik seperti ini?

"Hyung, sejak kapan, pulang?" Yuta meyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Johnny terkekeh. "Barusan."

"Lalu ada apa mencari kami?" tanya Taeyong sambil kembali merapikan barang-barang Yuta.

"Heran saja tidak menemukan kalian di ruang tengah padahal Taeil dan Donghyuk sedang sengit bermainnya." Johnny menyandarkan dirinya di sisi pintu. "Ternyata kalian sedang berduaan di sini?"

Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta menatap heran pada kakak yang sebenarnya lahir masih di tahun yang sama dengan mereka itu. "Apa, kau cemburu tidak bisa berduaan, Hyung?" Yuta berusaha menanggapi candaan Johnny dengan tenang.

Johnny tersenyum tipis. Ada kilatan mencurigakan tersirat dari tatapannya, kalau Taeyong boleh berkomentar. Tapi Taeyong tepis pikiran itu lagipula Johnny memang suka bercanda, dia salah satu moodmaker di dorm. "Iya, sayang. Ayo sini peluk aku kita berduaan di kamarku," tutur Johnny santai sambil merentangkan tangan. Tentu saja, itu sebuah gurauan makanya Yuta tertawa lebar.

Tapi tidak dengan Taeyong, matanya melotot tajam pada Johnny. Ia tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Johnny. Tatapan tidak suka itu, tentu saja disadari Johnny dengan mudah, membuat pemuda chicago itu perlu menarik napas dalam-dalam agar bisa mengatur raut mukanya seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

Baiklah, Johnny memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia punya hipotesa yang kurang menyenangkan dan ia rela cepat-cepat menyelesaikan latihan―begitu mendengar Taeyong dan Yuta sama-sama tidak punya jadwal latihan hari ini―hanya untuk mengumpulkan bukti yang menunjukkan dugaannya dan Jaehyun itu salah.

Tapi apa ini? Baru melancarkan satu metode ia sudah mendapat bukti yang menguatkan hipotesanya?

Johnny menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Taeyong, wajahmu suram sekali. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut Yuta darimu."

"Hah?" Taeyong memasang tampang bodoh, Yuta yang tadinya masih tertawa keras langsung bungkam. Keduanya menatap Johnny dengan mata membulat seperti ketahuan berbuat sesuatu.

Dan itu membuat Johnny menggeram kesal. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Lupakan."

Taeyong dan Yuta saling melirik satu sama lain seolah mampu bertelepati. Mereka berdua sama paniknya, tapi mereka berusaha bersembunyi di balik ekpresi datar-yang semoga saja memang terlihat datar.

Johnny yang melihat itu, pura-pura tidak melihat. Mungkin ada filter sialan di matanya yang membuat mereka terlihat ambigu.

.

.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar Yuta bersama Johnny. Duduk di belakang Donghyuk untuk ikut bermain game bersama mereka. Yuta menyusul kemudian. "Donghyuk-ah, tidak lelah? Giliran." Yuta membuat gerakan mengusir pada Donghyuk disambut gerutuan anggota termuda di ruangan itu.

"Satu babak lagi, Hyung! Tanggung."

Yuta mengangkat bahu sebelum duduk tepat di sebelah Donghyuk. Ia sempat melirik pada Taeyong dan mengulas senyum. Yang disenyumi hanya bisa mengerinyit bingung secara tersirat karena Johnny ada di sana dan Taeyong dapat rasakan kakaknya itu sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa jam makan malam masih lama?" Taeil bertanya tapi tetap fokus pada gerakan jarinya pada _joystick_.

Johnny memutar bola matanya. "Ini bahkan baru jam 5."

"Tapi aku sudah lapar."

"Aku juga lapar." Donghyuk menambahkan. "Tapi Doyoung-hyung bilang dia dan Hansol-hyung akan membeli makanan di luar untuk malam ini."

"Dan mereka baru akan pulang setidaknya pukul tujuh nanti, masih dua jam lagi." Yuta berbaik hati mengingatkan.

Taeil menggerlingkan mata pada Taeyong. "Kita bisa menyeduh _ramen_."

Taeyong mengerinyit. "Ide bagus, lalu kenapa kau menatapku, hyung?"

Taeil menyengir. Tiga pemuda lain yang tersisa ikut menyengir. " _Ramen_ buatan Taeyongie kan yang paling enak." Taeil menjawab polos mengundang dengusan Taeyong.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memakan _ramen_ buatanmu, Taeyong-ah." Yuta menambahkan disambutan anggukan setuju dari Donghyuk.

Taeyong bungkam. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa melainkan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur. "Cih, padahal tinggal menuang air panas ke dalam _ramennya_ ," gerutu Taeyong tapi tetap saja ia menjadi relawan menyiapkan sajian penunda lapar makhluk-makhluk kurang kerjaan itu.

Empat lelaki di ruangan itu lantas tertawa. "Baik, baik, aku akan membantumu," tutur Johnny sebelum menyusul Taeyong ke dapur.

Sampai di dapur, Johnny menemukan Taeyong sudah mengeluarkan beberapa _cup ramen_ dari lemari. Johnny dengan sigap membantu Taeyong untuk membuka plastik dan bagian atas cup. "Taeyong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Johnny bersuara sembari menggunting bungkusan bumbu _ramennya_.

Taeyong yang sedang mengambil air panas di termos lantas mendongak. Firasat buruk menjalar di dalam batinnya. "Bertanya soal apa?" tanyanya dengan sikap senormal mungkin.

"Soal kau dan Yuta."

Tuh, kan. Benar saja. "Kenapa aku dan Yuta?" Untung Taeyong sudah menyiapkan hati jadi ia mampu memberi reaksi yang tidak berlebihan. Biasa saja, seperti orang yang ditanya tiba-tiba pada umumnya.

Johnny menatap Taeyong intens. Ia menyodorkan _cup ramen_ yang sudah ia taburkan bumbu di dalamnya untuk Taeyong tuangkan air panas. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua."

Taeyong mengangkat _cup ramen_ itu dan menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kami berdua."

"Benar begitu?"

Pertanyaan spontan Johnny membuat Taeyong kembali mendongak pada kakaknya. Menatap penuh keheranan sekaligus tanda tanya.

Johnny membalas tatapan Taeyong tanpa ragu. "Maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi sungguh, Taeyong-ah. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku. Aku orang yang terbuka."

Manik milik Taeyong membulat. Apa maksud perkataan Johnny? Apa ini artinya Johnny tahu semuanya? Darimana kakaknya itu tahu? Dari Jaehyun? Tunggu, apa anak itu sendiri sudah tahu? Pikiran Taeyong melayang kemana-mana. Seketika ia merasa cemas. Terlalu cemas dengan dugaannya sendiri sampai tanpa sadar ia masih terus menuangkan air panas pada _ramen_ di tangannya, bahkan ketika wadahnya penuh.

CESS

Lantas saja air mendidih dalam cup itu meluap mengenai tangannya.

"ARGH-" Taeyong mengerang. Tangannya menjatuhkan refleks menjatuhkan _ramen_ hingga mengotori lantai. Cipratannya mengenai kakinya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek selutut.

"Taeyong! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Johnny dengan sigap menghindari genangan air hasil tumpahan _ramen_ untuk menghampiri Taeyong. Ia menarik badan adiknya untuk membasuh tangan Taeyong yang terkena air panas dengan air mengalir dari keran. Beruntung ini hanya air panas yang disimpan di termos cukup lama untuk menyeduh _ramen_ atau minuman instan. Bukan air mendidih yang baru dimasak, jadi tangan Taeyong tidak sampai melepuh.

"Ada apa ini?" Taeil di muka dapur dengan raut khawatir menginterupsi membuat Taeyong dengan wajah meringisnya menoleh. Johnny sendiri masih fokus membasuh tangan Taeyong. Terlihat Yuta dan Donghyuk mengintip dari balik punggung member tertua di sana.

Mata Yuta bergulir mencoba memahami situasi. Ia melihat tumpahan _ramen_ di lantai. Lalu Taeyong yang sedang meringis. "Taeyong-ah, apa kau terkena air panas atau semacamnya?" tebak pemuda itu.

"Hn." Taeyong hanya mengiyakan dengan singkat. Tapi detik berikutnya ia merasakan badannya ditarik paksa. "Yuta! Kau mengagetkanku."

Yuta malah menepuk pundak Taeyong keras, mengundang Taeyong untuk kembali meringis. "Kau kenapa, sih, akhir-akhir ini?!" Yuta berteriak dengan raut khawatir.

Taeyong sendiri ingin tertawa melihat Yuta. "Astaga, Nakamoto. Aku bukannya menyiram tanganku dengan air panas. Lihat, tanganku baik-baik saja, kan?" Taeyong lantas memperlihatkan tangannya yang merah, tapi untungnya tidak melepuh.

Yuta cemberut tidak suka, membuat Taeyong semakin gemas. Berusaha menahan diri tidak kelepasan mencubit pipit Yuta mengingat ada tiga sosok lain bersama mereka. Yuta kembali menarik lengan Taeyong, kali ini keluar dari dapur. "Hyung, kotak obat terakhir ada di kamarmu, kan? Aku ke sana mengobati anak ini." Jari Yuta menunjuk Taeyong. Tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawaban dari Taeil, Yuta langsung melesat menggeret Taeyong untuk diobati.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Taeil heran disambut Donghyuk mengangkat bahu.

Johnny yang seperti cukup tahu kenapa, hanya bisa menghela napas. Ini salahnya karena terlalu ingin tahu. Johnny membuat cacatan untuk menahan diri. Lagipula setelah apa yang terjadi barusan, rasanya terlalu jahat jika Johnny memaksa untuk mengetahui hubungan keduanya. "Sudahlah. Hyung, bantu aku membersihkan tumpahan _ramen_ ini. Donghyuk, kau lanjut menyeduh _ramen_ yang lain."

.

.

Di kamar Taeil-Johnny-Ten, Taeyong tak berhenti tersenyum. Yuta hanya bisa menatap heran sambil mengambil kotak obat di meja. Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Kamar trio kunyuk itu jauh lebih berantakan darinya, harusnya Taeyong sedang mengomel saat ini. "Kau kenapa sih? Apa karena menjedotkan kepalamu ke lantai tempo hari lalu membuat otakmu rusak?" tanya Yuta sembari menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Ten.

Taeyong menggeleng sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk diobati Yuta. "Siapa yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat orang yang kau sukai mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Mendengarnya, Yuta lantas merona. " _Heol,_ sepertinya otakmu benar-benar rusak. Bagaimana bisa _tsundere_ sepertimu bisa berkata _cheesy_ begitu?" gerutu Yuta sambil mengolesi antibiotik pada bagian tangan Taeyong yang merah.

Taeyong menikmati sentuhan Yuta. Jujur, rasa perih itu hilang begitu saja begitu melihat Yuta berusaha mengobatinya. Padahal orang sembrono seperti Yuta bukan rekomendasi yang tepat untuk mengobati.

"Apa perlu diperban?" tanya Yuta begitu selesai mengolesi tangan Taeyong.

Sedikit tidak rela, Taeyong menarik tangannya. "Kudengar jika tidak sampai melepuh, tidak perlu."

Yuta mengangguk paham lalu tangannya bergerak merapikan kotak obat untuk ia taruh kembali ke atas meja. "Yuta-kun." Tapi suara Taeyong menginterupsi gerakannya. Saat ia mendongak, ia mendapati Taeyong menatapnya serius―sangat serius. Yuta dalam sepersekian detik, merasa paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Kita sudah sangat dicurigai."

Yuta diam saja. Membiarkan Taeyong menceritakan semuanya.

"Youngho-hyung, dia menanyakan hubunganku denganmu. Dia juga bilang, dia orang yang terbuka untuk diceritakan semuanya."

Lagi, Yuta hanya diam. Tapi kali ini ini wajahnya menekuk penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirih.

Taeyong yang masih dapat mendengarnya lantas membulatkan mata. "Tunggu, kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu, Jaehyun tidak akan melihat kita," tutur Yuta.

"Itu Jaehyun, bukan Johnny-hyung!"

"Tapi Johnny-hyung baru berkata begitu setelah Jaehyun melihat kita!" sangkal Yuta tapi masih dalam nada yang normal agar tidak didengar sampai ke dapur. "Mungkin saja Jaehyun membicarakan apa yang dia lihat pada Johnny-hyung, kan?"

"Yuta, pikiranmu melayang kemana-mana. Tenang saja, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang―" Perkataan Taeyong berhenti saat menatap lurus pada manik almond milik Yuta. Terlihat jelas pancaran cemas, panik dan rasa bersalah di sana. Itu semua membuat Taeyong juga merasa sangat bersalah. Secara refleks Taeyong meraih tangan Yuta. Mengelusnya sayang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu saat Yuta sedang terpuruk. "Tenanglah. Kalaupun Johnny-hyung dan Jaehyun memang curiga, mereka orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk tidak menggibah pada yang lain."

Yuta mengangguk kecil, tapi tetap saja terlihat ragu membuat Taeyong menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia juga menambahkan tangannya yang terkena air panas, mengabaikan perih yang menyengat ketika permukaan kulit yang memerah itu mendapat tekanan.

"Kita bisa hadapi bersama."

Yuta menatap Taeyong ragu. "Tapi kita harus tetap menghapus perasaan yang salah ini, Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong tersenyum miris. "Kita memang sedang mengusahakannya."

Kemudian, Yuta ikut tersenyum miris.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah! Yuta-ya! Kalian sudah selesai? _Ramennya_ sudah jadi!" Suara Taeil menyadarkan keduanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka keluar dari kamar untuk mendapatkan _ramen_ mereka.

Mereka tanpa sadar masih saling menautkan tangan mereka yang tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Johnny.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Maaf chapter ini rada maksa dan lebih OOC dari chapter sebelumnya. Jujur karena beberapa hal, aku nulisnya jadi bingung karena banyak yang menyimpang dari ide awalku jadi yah, butuh penyesuaian. Semoga dapat diterima :')

Special thanks to: Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, yeseulnamm, yxnghua, untungsayang, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, guest, sonveila, , sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu, Yhipey, ucinn, Chocospark and those who did fav and follow! (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

See ya next chapter! *winkeus*


	7. Chapter 6

Pertama kali bertemu Yuta, Taeyong bahkan tidak menegurnya. Tidak mengajaknya berkenalan atau apapun. Ia sudah cukup tahu bahwa ada _trainee_ dari Jepang lalu tak ada niat lebih untuk mendekat. Taeyong bukan seorang _weaboo_ yang penasaran dengan negeri Yuta berasal. Apalagi dia dulu sempat menjelek-jelekkan orang sana melalui media sosial. Singkatnya, Taeyong tidak punya alasan dan tidak enak hati untuk berteman dengan Yuta meski mereka berada dalam lini yang sama. Bahkan dalam beberapa bulan, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Yuta yang belum fasih bahasa koreanya jadi salah satu alasan. Mereka bertukar suara hanya pada saat-saat tertentu yang benar-benar memaksa keduanya untuk saling berbicara.

Tentu saja, Taeyong sangat tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya malah menjadi orang terdekat yang Yuta miliki selama di Korea.

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), possibly OOC, BxB.

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Semuanya dimulai di suatu musim panas saat Taeyong baru pulang sekolah lalu langsung pergi ke studio untuk latihan. Ia dan beberapa _trainee_ yang sama-sama bersekolah di SOPA pulang bersama, melalui rute yang melewati sebuah taman kota. Salah seorang temannya menyadari keberadaan Yuta yang tengah berlari di taman itu. Jepang sudah memulai libur musim panasnya lebih dulu sedangkan Yuta tentu saja menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan _training_ di Korea. Kemudian gerombolan Taeyong membicarakan pemuda jepang itu tanpa menghampirinya karena mereka harus segera datang ke studio, pelatih sudah menunggu.

Ketika hari sudah agak gelap, Taeyong pergi keluar menuju minimarket terdekat. Ia melakukan kerja bagus hari ini jadi pelatih mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat lebih dulu. Saat hendak kembali menuju studio, lagi-lagi ia melewati taman kota yang sama dengan tadi sore. Yang membuat langkahnya terhenti, ia masih menemukan Yuta berlari mengelilingi taman itu. Taeyong hampir menganga tidak percaya. Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu berlari?

Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Taeyong putuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. "Nakamoto-kun!" serunya saat Yuta hampir melewatinya.

Yuta terkesiap kaget mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, beruntung keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Ia menghentikan langkah lebarnya tepat di depan Taeyong dengan napas terengah-engah. "Taehyun-ssi?"

Taeyong mengkerutkan dahi. Siapa itu Taehyun? "Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Oh, jangan pakai _suffix_ formal. Kita seumuran."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Yuta memahami tiap kata yang diucapkan Taeyong karena keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa. "Ah... Taeyong?" Yuta mengulangi sapaannya lagi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak." Taeyong menunjuk sebuah bangku taman, mengajak Yuta untuk duduk di sana. Yuta menurut lalu mengekori Taeyong yang sudah berjalan ke sana. "Sejak kapan kau berlari?" Taeyong kembali bertanya saat keduanya sudah sama-sama duduk. Taeyong menyodorkan Yuta minuman isotonik yang sebenarnya ia beli untuk dirinya sendiri saat ke minimarket tadi.

"He?" Yuta yang hendak menerima tawaran minuman itu tampaknya tak begitu paham dengan omongan Taeyong.

"Kau." Taeyong menunjuk Yuta. "Berlari." Kemudian jarinya menunjuk seluruh area taman sebelum membuat gestur berlari dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya meski tetap dalam posisi duduk. Terakhir, Taeyong menunjuk jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Berapa lama?"

Yuta membulatkan mulutnya paham. "Sejak... jam empat sore?" Yuta memperlihatkan keempat jarinya pada Taeyong.

Giliran Taeyong membulatkan matanya. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan anak ini terus berlari selama tiga jam? "Tanpa istirahat?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yuta menyengir, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

Yang bertanya sendiri tidak percaya dengan yang baru dilihatnya. Stamina pemuda itu tidak main-main. Pantas saja saat latihan ia kuat untuk terus lanjut bergerak padahal Taeyong kira Yuta bukan tipe yang banyak bergerak.

"Aku bisa berlari 20 kilometer tanpa henti." Yuta dengan bangga membeberkan kemampuannya. Bahkan, ia begitu lancar mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah sudah ingin menceritakannya sejak lama.

Lagi-lagi, Taeyong dibuat tidak percaya. "Maksudmu 2kilometer? 20 meter?"

Yuta menggeleng. "20 kilometer."

Taeyong membuat catatan dalam hati. Jangan remehkan mantan atlet sepak bola.

"Saat sedang terpuruk." Yuta menambahkan dalam bahasa jepang. Benar, saat dirinya dengan depresi berat ia akan berlari bahkan sampai sejauh 20kilometer tanpa henti sebagai pelampiasan stresnya.

Yuta adalah orang jepang pertama yang datang ke SM. Tidak seperti _trainee_ cina, ada banyak _chinese_ yang sudah datang ke SM lebih dulu. Tak hanya _trainee_ , para staff juga banyak. Sedangkan Yuta benar-benar orang jepang pertama yang datang ke sana. Ia tak punya banyak orang yang bisa diajak bicara kecuali guru bahasa koreanya dan para artis SM yang sempat melebarkan karir ke Jepang seperti TVXQ dan J-Min. Tapi siapalah Yuta, ia hanya seorang _trainee_. Tentu ia merasa segan untuk berbicara pada senior-seniornya. Keterbatasan kemampuan komunikasi yang ia miliki inilah yang perlahan menumpuk beban di pikirannya. Merasa kesepian dan rindu rumah menambah berat depresi yang ia rasakan berakhir dengan melampiaskannya dengan berlari. Ah, Yuta ingin cepat-cepat memahami bahasa korea.

Taeyong menyadarkan Yuta dari lamunannya dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuta. Yuta menatap Taeyong penuh tanda tanya. Taeyong sendiri membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kau berbicara sesuatu tadi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti."

"Ah, itu..." Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Bukan apa-apa," balasnya seraya memaksakan senyum.

Taeyong menatap ragu. "Kalau ada sesuatu katakan saja padaku." Taeyong terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Menawarkan bantuan pada orang yang baru kali pertama ia ajak mengobrol berdua beberapa menit lalu? Sungguh bukan Lee Taeyong sekali.

Tapi Yuta tampak sangat senang dengan tawaran itu. Matanya berbinar. Senyumnya tidak dapat ditahan. Oh, benarkah? Apa tak ada satupun orang yang berkata demikian pada pemuda itu sebelum ini?

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Taeyong tidak yakin jawabannya itu ikhlas atau tidak. Seharusnya tidak, tapi ia merasa tak punya penyesalan sama sekali.

Entah bagaimana, Yuta mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Taeyong dengan bahasa koreanya yang masih belepotan. Tetapi Taeyong tetap mendengarkannya dengan seksama dengan sesekali mengoreksi ucapan Yuta.

Itu adalah awal kedekatan mereka. Yang awalnya hanya berupa kebutuhan Yuta akan teman komunikasi. Berubah menjadi kebutuhan keduanya pada keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum mengingat bagaimana awal kedekatannya dengan Taeyong dulu. Saat ini ia dan yang lainnya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang _trainee_ baru dari Cina. Siapa tadi namanya? Sicheng?

Sicheng benar-benar terlihat kesulitan memahami bahasa korea. Mengingatkan Yuta pada saat-saat awal kedatangannya di Korea. Saat-saat ia benar-benar sangat bergantung pada Taeyong. Yuta tak dapat menahan senyum akibat nostalgia di pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan saat Jisung mendekatinya, ia tidak sadar.

"Hyung!" Jisung menyadarkan Yuta dari lamunannya.

"Oh?" Yuta mengerjapkan matanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yuta. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air untuk diminum.

"Sedang memikirkan Taeyong-hyung, ya?"

"UHUK―" Lantas Yuta tersedak air yang diminumnya membuat beberapa pasang mata jadi terfokus padanya. Serius, anak polos seperti Jisung kalau berbicara suka tidak baik untuk jantung. Jisung dengan polosnya mengelus-elus punggung Yuta, menbantu kakaknya untuk meredakan pernapasannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Jisung-ah?"

"Habis, Yuta-hyung terlihat paling bahagia kalau bersama Taeyong-hyung."

Yuta melotot tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia ingin mati karena mendengar ucapan polos seorang anak kecil. Ditambah tatapan heran Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Ten di belakangnya, membuat Yuta mati kutu.

.

.

Johnny tidak habis pikir dengan rapat dadakan tidak penting yang diadakan dua adik paling berisiknya. Saat ini seluruh _hyung-line_ minus yang lahir tanggal 1 Juli dan yang berasal dari Osaka sedang berkumpul di studio latihan vokal. Secara rahasia, di waktu istirahat latihan.

"Jadi seperti yang Jisung katakan. Yuta itu paling bahagia saat bersama Taeyong dan kurasa begitu juga sebaliknya!" Ten memulai rapat rahasia mereka dengan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Johnny. Persetan dengan Taeyong-Yuta dan segala hal yang terkesan ambigu tentang mereka di kepala Johnny.

Doyoung menyengir menanggapi kalimat Ten. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka menjauh belakangan ini. Artinya, keduanya sedang dalam keadaan kurang bahagia."

Johnny lantas mengerutkan kening.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hyung?"

Baik Ten maupun Doyoung sama-sama menyeringai walaupun Ten lebih lebar. Taeil dan Hansol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Sedangkan Jaehyun menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya dengan antusias. "Sekarang kita yang menjauhi mereka!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Tumben, padahal biasanya mereka berdua adalah yang paling ribut dan banyak beradu argumen. "Dengan begitu, mereka tak punya banyak pilihan selain saling kembali mendekat, bukan? Lalu mereka akan kembali menempel satu sama lain dan kembali berbahagia!" Ten menyerukan idenya dengan bangga disambut tepuk tangan Doyoung.

Hansol mengangkat tangan. "Aku teman sekamar Yuta, kurasa agak sulit untukku untuk menjauh dari anak itu."

"Tenang, Hyung. Aku akan menggeretmu berhubung aku sendiri teman sekamar Taeyong-hyung." Doyoung mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau juga bisa menghabiskan waktumu lebih banyak dengan minirookies. Oh, pastikan tak satupun dari mereka bermain dengan Taeyong-hyung maupun Yuta-hyung. Terutama Jaemin."

Seketika saat itu juga Hansol merasa diberi beban yang berat tapi ia hanya diam saja karena tak tahu harus membantah seperti apa. Kenapa kedekatannya dengan para member muda itu malah jadi tiba-tiba merepotkan begini, sih?

Kali ini Johnny yang mengangkat tangan. "Untungnya melakukan ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Hyung, sebagai teman yang baik, kami berdua ingin mereka dalam kondisi bahagia." Bahagia kepalamu? Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Ten dan Doyoung tidak dapat menahan rotasi pada bola mata mereka. Mereka semua tahu kemarin Yuta menghabiskan jatah es krim milik Ten jadi mereka merasa, ide ini tak lebih dari aksi balas dendam pemuda asal Bangkok itu.

"Tapi serius. Aku ingin mereka lebih bahagia, setidaknya lebih dari yang mereka rasakan saat ini." Kini Doyoung yang membuka suara. "Maksudku, kalau bukan karena itu, mana mungkin aku menyetujui ide anak tengik ini, bukan?" Doyoung menunjuk Ten yang tentu saja langsung disambut cibiran pihak yang ditunjuk. Sedang yang lain mulai menaruh atensi pada Doyoung. "Sebagai teman satu kamar Taeyong-hyung, aku merasa dia sangat menutup diri. Ya, kalian tahu meski berbaur dengan baik dengan kita tapi dia selalu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, menyembunyikan bebannya sendiri. Kita tahu selama ini ada Yuta-hyung yang bersamanya. Taeyong hanya terbuka pada Yuta, kita semua tahu." Doyoung bahkan melepas embel-embel _hyung_ pada nama mereka berdua, menunjukkan ia begitu serius saat ini. "Tapi karena dia tak banyak bersama dengan Yuta belakangan ini, kurasa ada banyak hal yang ia pendam. Walaupun aku mulai lebih dekat dengannya sejak berbagi kamar, tetap saja kedekatan kami tidak pada level di mana dia bersedia menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena selalu dia yang menjadi pemberi saran, sedangkan ia memendam masalahnya sendiri."

Hening setelah Doyoung mengakhiri ungkapan isi pikirannya.

"Kau benar, sebenarnya sulit untuk merusak tembok yang Taeyong bangun dari orang lain." Taeil berkomentar. "Gampang saja untung mendekati Taeyong tapi sulit membuatnya nyaman untuk bercerita. Hanya Yuta yang bisa melakukannya sejauh ini." Taeil memang pendiam dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tapi sesungguhnya Taeil adalah seorang kakak yang memperhatikan baik-baik semua adiknya.

"Tapi bukankah kita terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka?" gumam seorang pemuda setengah amerika di sana. Sedang Johnny kembali menunjuk keraguannya, Jaehyun menarik lengan kakaknya.

"Hyung, bukankah ini ide bagus?" Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Johnny.

Dahi Johnny mengkerut. "Ide bagus untuk?"

"Meruntuhkan kecurigaan kita. Kau tahu, dengan begini bisa lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kita bisa meyakinkan diri kita bahwa mereka hanya teman." Rupanya, pemuda yang termuda di antara _hyung-line_ itu masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya atas kecurigaan terhadap dua kakaknya itu.

Tapi respon Johnny tak sebagus yang dipikirkan Jaehyun. Johnny tersenyum tipis tidak yakin. "Bagaimana kalau ini malah membuktikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di antara mereka?"

Mata Jaehyun membulat. "Kenapa kau berpikir itu yang akan terjadi, hyung?!" Jaehyun terdengar tidak suka, tapi volume suaranya tentu masih sangat kecil sehingga tidak didengar empat orang lainnya.

Tapi Johnny hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Karena sungguh, sejak hari itu Johnny menaikkan keyakinan terhadap hipotesanya sampai delapan puluh persen. Itu sudah terlalu banyak, dan Johnny tidak mau menambahnya. Jadi Johnny memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencari tahu. Membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya memudar seiring waktu. Ingin bersikap masa bodoh pada keduanya seperti saat ia belum menaruh curiga. Ayolah, mereka berdua punya privasi yang sebaiknya Johnny tidak sentuh. Apalagi ia sempai melukai Taeyong―secara tidak langsung―karena rasa penasarannya itu. Meski di sisi lain, Johnny ingin tahu dan ingin memastikan hubungan apa yang dijalani keduanya. Hanya saja di saat yang bersamaan, Johnny takut kecurigannya malah terbukti benar. Tak masalah jika hanya dia yang tahu, toh dia tidak akan buka mulut. Tapi jika satu isi dorm yang membuktikannya, akankah keduanya masih merasa enak hati pada yang lain dan begitu sebaliknya?

"Yak, Jung Yoonoh dan Seo Youngho jangan membuat forum dalam forum." Suara Doyoung membangunkan Johnny dari lamunannya. Mereka masih lanjut berdiskusi _rencana-mendekatkan-yang-renggang_ itu. Ingin Johnny berusaha menggagalkan rencana ini. Tapi lima lawan satu, sudah jelas siapa yang menang, bukan?

.

.

"Oh, kalian semua di sini rupanya." Yuta menengok ke dalam studio vokal, menemukan beberapa temannya―dan semuanya adalah teman satu dormnya, sedang bercengkrama. Suara Yuta mengagetkan mereka semua. Di belakang Yuta ada Taeyong yang terlihat ragu ingin ikut mengintip ke dalam. "Omong-omong, Hansol-hyung. Dicari Taeyong, katanya hari ini jadwal kalian belanja."

Belum saja Hansol membuka mulut, Ten langsung menyambar dan memeluk Hansol. "Wah, bagaimana ya? Tadi pelatih bilang mau latihan tambahan denganku dan Hansol-hyung. Iya, kan, Hyung?" Ten mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-ah, iya. Apa kau keberatan menggantikanku untuk belanja, Yuta?"

Yuta merungut, jelas sekali ia kurang menyukai permintaan Hansol.

Kali ini Taeyong meyakinkan diri untuk mengintip. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Yuta. "Benarkah itu, Hyung. Kau ada latihan tambahan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Benar! Aku juga mendengarnya tadi." Kali ini Jaehyun yang menyambar.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menggantikan? Yang lain saja. Aku mau langsung pulang." Yuta menyuarakan keengganannya.

"Benar, yang lain saja." Taeyong menambahkan.

Yang lain sempat saling bertatapan. "Kami semua masih ingin di sini. Kau sudah mau pulang, kan, Yuta? Hush! Sana sekalian pergi belanja!" Itu suara Doyoung yang dengan senang hati mengusir mereka.

Kerutan di dahi Yuta semakin kusut dan Taeyong menghela napas berat. "Aku akan menunggu kalian. Jadi aku bisa pergi dengan siapa saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Doyoung menyela. "Maksudku, kalau terlalu malam bisa-bisa dagingnya habis!" tambah pemuda kelinci itu sejurus kemudian karena kalimatnya mengundang tatapan curiga dari teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Oh, benar. Kudengar ada diskon 40% untuk produk telur sampai jam 9 hari ini. Kalian harus cepat!" Taeil bahkan ikut-ikutan mengusir keduanya.

Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta, entah kenapa tak bisa melawan. Mereka sendiri begitu heran karena semua tiba-tiba begitu gencar mengusir mereka. Mengangkat bahu, keduanya hanya bisa pasrah untuk pergi belanja berdua.

Ten bersorak begitu Taeyong dan Yuta meninggalkan tempat karena rencananya sudah mulai berjalan.

Sedangkan korban dari rencana yang Ten beri judul Mendekatkan yang Renggang itu berjalan canggung bersisian. Yuta merasa nostalgia sekarang.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu." Taeyong membuka suara.

Yuta mengantongkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Tidak. Belanjaan hari ini cukup banyak, bukan? Aku akan membantumu."

"Bukannya kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang?" Taeyong menyeringai.

Yuta menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku merindukanmu."

Lantas tawa Taeyong mengudara sebelum kepalan tangannya meninju lengan Yuta pelan. "Hentikan atau aku akan menerjangmu saat ini juga."

Yuta tak membalas lagi. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia bersyukur dengan perubahan kecil yang secara pribadi ia rasakan dalam hubungan mereka saat ini, sekalipun mereka masih saling menjauh, mereka tidak lagi secanggung dulu. Mungkin, karena Taeyong sudah berjanji padanya untuk menghadapi semuanya bersama.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** AKU MASIH HIDUP KOK. AKU NGILANG BENTAR AJA KOK. Maaf lama dan maksa. Aku lagi bener-bener _unproductive_ alias WB. Ga cuma FF; _review_ , PM sampe _group chat_ ga ada yang aku waro :'( maaf ya _reviewnya_ belum aku bales dan yang _ficnya_ juga aku belum _review_. Tapi pasti aku _review_ kok.

Aku juga minta maaf setelah lama hilang malah menyuguhkan chapter ini. Jujur ini chapter paling kurang memuaskan bagi aku pribadi, mungkin gara-gara masih ada bekas WB kali ya? /halah

Ohya, soal Yuta lari 20km aku nemu di _tumblr_ (dan bodohnya aku lupa akunnya apa) kayak gif dari Abnormal Summit Yuta ngaku bisa lari 20km nonstop saat stres. Aku gatau itu bener atau _fanedit_ (tapi aku ga liat ada tulisan edit meanwhile orangnya sendiri juga kaget Yuta ngomong gitu jadi kuanggep beneran) dan aku sendiri baru nonton Abnormal Summit beberapa episode aja jadi jangan marahin aku kalau misalnya lari 20km terkesan berlebihan :'D

 _special thanks to_ : **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, yeseulnamm, yxnghua, untungsayang, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, guest, JenTababy , sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu, Yhipey, ucinn, Chocospark, Mifta Jannah, LeeTYX, wakaTaeYu, chabe Osaka** _and those who did fav and follow!_ (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

 _See ya next chapter_ :*


	8. Chapter 7

Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek mata agar dapat terbuka. Saat kelopak mata sebelah kanannya mulai terasa ringan untuk terangkat, ia menemukan Taeil, Hansol, dan Doyoung sudah berpakaian rapi. Lantas Taeyong mengerjap mata heran. Ada apa gerangan pagi-pagi begini? "Mau ke mana, kalian?" tanyanya dengan suara parau akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Ke studio, memang ke mana lagi?"

"Sepagi ini?!"

Doyoung menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kami semua anak rajin. Memangnya kau, _Hyung_? Pagi-pagi susah dibangunkan?"

Ingin rasanya Taeyong melempar pemuda kelinci itu dengan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Sayang, Taeyong tidak mau membuat ruangan jadi berantakan. "Cih, kalian sok rajin sekali. Pergi sana!" Taeyong pun membuat gerakan mengusir.

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), possibly OOC, BxB.

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Yuta kembali dari kegiatan lari paginya yang tumben-tumbennya ia lakukan lagi setelah cukup lama memilih rutin menghabiskan pagi di atas kasur. Membuka pintu _dorm_ , rasanya senyap sekali. Heran, karena tidak biasanya _dorm_ sesunyi ini bahkan ketika Jaehyun dan member lain yang lebih muda pergi ke sekolah. Yuta melenggang santai menuju dapur. Tak menemukan satu pun makhluk bernapas di sana. Yuta mengambil air dingin yang ada di kulkas dengan tanda tanya masih memenuhi otaknya.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali rupanya." Suara Taeyong membuat Yuta menoleh.

Setelah berhasil meneguk airnya, Yuta membuka suara. "Mana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Youngho- _hyung_ dan Ten masih tidur, kurasa. Jaehyun dan minirookies pergi ke sekolah. Sisanya sedang sok rajin dengan pergi ke studio pagi-pagi begini."

Sebelah alis Yuta terangkat naik. "Benarkah? Tidak sarapan?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sarapan di luar. Oh, kau mau roti panggang?"

Yuta mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Boleh. Tolong, ya." Rezeki jangan ditolak. Apalagi yang akan membuatkannya roti panggang adalah Lee Taeyong dengan kemampuan masaknya setara kepala koki sekalipun menu yang ditawarkan hanya sajian sederhana.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sambil menonton televisi, sana!" usir Taeyong sebelum mengambil beberapa lembar roti dari bungkusnya.

Yuta mengerinyit tersinggung. "Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Aku bisa grogi dilihat memasak olehmu. Bisa-bisa aku membuat rotinya gosong."

"Pft-" Yuta menahan tawa. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Buatkan yang enak ya, Chef Lee." Setelahnya Yuta menyeret kakinya ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi dan langsung memindahkan salurannya ke saluran Jepang. Lumayan bisa menonton _anime_ yang tayang di pagi hari.

Tepat saat jeda iklan, Taeyong datang mengantarkan piring dengan dua lembar roti panggang yang menutupi telur mata sapi, beberapa lembar selada, dan dua biji _bacon_ di tengahnya. Yuta tersenyum menerima piring itu. Mengucapkan terimakasih dalam diam sebelum melahapnya.

Taeyong sendiri duduk di bagian sisi ujung sofa, membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Yuta. Meski begitu, dengan ekor matanya, Taeyong tak bisa menahan senyum puas memerhatikan Yuta yang dengan lahap memakan roti panggang buatannya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin memberikan dua roti panggang lain―yang ia sengaja sisihkan untuk Ten dan Johnny―pada Yuta saja. Biar saja dua kebo itu kelaparan karena tidak sarapan. Sayang, Taeyong enggan kena semprot Johnny atau cibiran Ten.

Mereka memang tidak banyak bicara saat itu. Cukup menikmati sarapan masing-masing. Tapi bagi Taeyong dan bahkan bagi Yuta, ini adalah sarapan terbaik yang mereka habiskan beberapa waktu belakangan.

.

.

Perut Johnny berbunyi menahan lapar. Sungguh, ia terbangun karena mencium aroma roti panggang dan telur goreng yang ia percayai buatan Taeyong. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar, kantuknya terusir begitu saja, ia sudah bersiap untuk bergegas bangun serta sarapan. Tapi saat ini ia bahkan tak bisa menyentuh ganggang pintu karena Ten bergelayut di kakinya, melarang Johnny untuk keluar dari kamar.

" _For God's sake_ , Chittapon Leewhatsoeveritiswithporn, aku lapar!" gerutu Johnny jengah.

Tapi Ten malah makin kekeuh bergelayut di kaki Johnny. Pertama, tentu saja Ten tidak mau Johnny mengganggu Taeyong dan Yuta sarapan berdua. Ayolah, recananya yang brilian ini tidak boleh gagal hanya karena perut keroncongan, sekalipun sebenarnya tak masalah jika menimbrung dengan mereka hanya sekali dua kali. Kedua, Ten jelas saja merasa kesal karena nama panjangnya seenak jidat diubah Johnny karena pemuda jangkung itu tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. " _Come on, Hyung!_ Kapan lagi mereka sarapan berdua? Kau ingat biasanya salah satu mereka makan di dapur sedangkan yang lainnya di ruang tengah, _right_?"

Johnny merotasi bola matanya. Ia menyerah, mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ten, meminta pemuda penyuka pedas itu menjauhi kakinya. " _I hope you have something for my poor stomach_." Johnny mengelus perutnya yang lapar. Memang saat berdua saja, bahasa yang mereka gunakan jadi campur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris mengingat keduanya justru sama-sama lebih lancar bahasa Inggris dibanding Koreanya.

Ten tersenyum lebar sembari menjauhi Johnny. Sedikit berlari menuju meja nakas miliknya. " _Fortunately, I always have these chocopies on my desk. There, you can have them._ " Lalu Ten melempar satu kotak kecil jajanan populer itu pada Johnny.

.

.

Taeyong selalu paling semangat jika sudah latihan _dance_. Mentang-mentang gerakannya paling bagus, kalau Doyoung biasa mencibir walau sebenarnya siapapun pasti mengakui bakat Taeyong dalam menari. Doyoung pun sejak sekamar dengan Taeyong, memilih untuk diajarkan oleh sang _roommate_. Tidak oleh Ten yang banyak maunya. Tidak oleh Johnny yang lebih banyak mengganggunya. Tidak juga dengan Jaehyun yang sok mengaku belum menguasai gerakannya dengan baik.

Tetapi, sejak rencana berjalan, Doyoung kembali harus tabah-tabah menghadapi Ten karena ia perlu pemuda Thailand itu untuk mengajarinya.

Perubahan itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Taeyong. Dia bisa lihat Doyoung langsung berlari pada Ten setelah pelatih memberi mereka waktu untuk berlatih sendiri. Terkadang Jaehyun akan ikut bersama Ten mengajari Doyoung. Di saat itu Taeyong berniat beralih latihan bersama Taeil sekalian mengajari salah satu kakak favoritnya itu beberapa gerakan tapi Taeil sendiri sudah asyik bersama Johnny. Kemudian saat ia sudah pasrah untuk memutuskan melanjutkan latihan sendiri, ia menemukan Yuta sendirian si salah satu sisi studio. Setelah memikirkan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya pemuda dengan paras nyaris sempurna itu memilih untuk menghampiri Yuta. "Tumben tidak bersama Hansol- _hyung_?"

Suara Taeyong membuat Yuta menghentikan gerakan yang sedang ia ulangi terus-menerus agar terbiasa. "Oh, Taeyong? Tidak bersama Doyoung?" Yuta malah balik bertanya.

Taeyong menunjuk asal dengan dagunya pada Doyoung yang sedang marah-marah―karena Ten ditemani Jaehyun sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak―untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuta. "Lalu di mana Hansol- _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong sekali lagi.

Yuta mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, tapi dia langsung mengajak Jaemin dan Mark keluar. Entah pergi ke mana," jawab Yuta tak acuh. "Omong-omong bagaimana cara melakukan gerakan memutar yang ini? Pinggangku sakit setiap mencoba melakukannya." Yuta mempraktekan sedikit gerakan yang dimaksud namun malah berakhir merasa nyeri di pinggangnya.

Taeyong lantas tertawa kecil. "Badanmu terlalu kaku. Kau atlet tapi tidak pernah melakukan perenggangan, heh?"

Perkataan Taeyong terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Yuta. Tidak tahan, pemuda pecinta takoyaki itu menendang betis Taeyong. Jangan lupakan Yuta adalah mantan pemain sepak bola, tendangannya tidak main-main meski hanya dilakukan dengan setengah hati. Tidak heran jika Taeyong kini meringkuk kesakitan.

"Kau mematahkan kakiku!" rengek Taeyong dramatis.

Yuta merotasi bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan. Lagipula kakek-kakek sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengejek badanku kaku!" Jelas saja Yuta kesal. Meski badannya kaku, Yuta yakin itu bukan penyebab yang tepat kenapa ia merasa pinggangnya sakit saat melakukan gerakan tertentu. Ia penari yang cukup baik di antara para trainee meski tak sebagus Taeyong atau Ten. Tapi Taeyong yang badannya cukup lentur saja sering mengeluh sakit pinggang. Jadi, tentu saja ini bukan soal badan kakunya.

Taeyong tertawa, kenapa Yuta yang sedang kesal itu menggemaskan sekali di matanya? Padahal lelaki _manly_ seperti Yuta harusnya seram saat marah. Orang kasmaran memang beda, pasti ada filter khusus di matanya yang membuat Yuta terlihat menggemaskan. Taeyong yakin begitu. Karenanya, sebelum membuat Yuta tambah kesal atau dengan kata lain membuat dirinya semakin gemas pada pemuda yang satu lagi, Taeyong pun mendemonstrasikan gerakan yang dimaksud Yuta pelan-pelan. "Harusnya kau menghadapkan kakimu ke arah luar, jadi pinggangmu akan lebih nyaman." Taeyong menuturkan.

Yuta mengikuti instruksi Taeyong. "Begini?"

Taeyong membuang napas kasar. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kaki Yuta, bermaksud untuk membenarkan posisi kaki itu. Tapi Yuta tampaknya malah gugup sendiri mendapati Taeyong memegangi kakinya. Persetan, Yuta cepat-cepat menggeleng kuat mengusir rasa gugupnya. Selesai memperbaiki posisi kaki Yuta, Taeyong kembali berdiri. "Coba berputar lagi."

Yuta mengangguk sebelum mempraktekan gerakan itu lagi dan kali ini... berhasil! Ia berputar dengan baik tanpa menyakiti pinggangnya, bahkan gerakannya terlihat lebih bagus untuk dipandang.

Senyum Yuta merekah, berterimakasih pada Taeyong lewat pandangan matanya yang berbinar.

Senyum Taeyong melebar, puas karena dapat membantu Yuta semakin baik dalam gerakannya.

Senyum Doyoung, Ten, dan Jaehyun juga ikut mengembang, rencana mereka sepertinya berjalan lancar.

.

.

Yuta merengut. Entah sudah kali berapa dalam minggu ini ia lagi-lagi menemukan Taeyong seorang diri di ruang latihan. Seingatnya, Jungwoo mengatakan Hansol berada di sini, tapi yang ia temukan hanya Taeyong yang masih terus lanjut latihan sendirian. Bukan apa-apa, Yuta bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bersama member lain tanpa Taeyong. Bahkan ia jauh lebih banyak bersama Taeyong beberapa minggu belakangan.

Hei, bukankah mereka sepakat untuk tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain? Karena seperti prinsip elastisitas fisika, semakin sering direnggangkan, semakin tidak elastis sebelum akhirnya putus. Jadi, jika mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk merenggang, bagaimana cara mereka memutuskan perasaan mereka yang masih sama-sama kuat?

Yuta terus saja diam dengan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggunya membuat Taeyong yang sebenarnya sudah melihatnya sejak awal―cermin dalam studio tari bukannya punya titik buta terhadap pintu masuk―sampai menghentikan gerakannya. "Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Taeyong mulai bersuara.

Yuta hanya mengangkat bahu pada mulanya. Tapi ia memilih masuk dan menutup pintu, membuat mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan sama yang kedap suara. "Aku mencari Hansol- _hyung_." Yuta menuturkan.

"Dia sudah pergi bersama Jeno dari tadi."

Yuta mengangguk paham, tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya menyisakan hening di antara mereka. Taeyong pun hendak kembali menyalakan musik untuk latihan, namun Yuta tiba-tiba kembali bersuara. "Taeyong- _ah_."

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kita terlalu banyak bersama akhir-akhir ini?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan alis saling bertaut. Ia merasakan hal yang sama, kalau disuruh jujur. Tapi Taeyong enggan mengungkitnya karena tidak tahu di mana letak penyebab mereka selalu terjebak situasi berduaan belakangan ini.

Ten dan yang lain memang terlalu cerdik untuk membuat semuanya terlihat natural.

Taeyong berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yuta. "Apa kau terganggu dengan itu?" tanya Taeyong. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar sangat serius.

Yuta terdiam pada awalnya. "Tidak, tapi maksudku bukankah kita seharusnya saling menjauh?"

Taeyong pun mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Kalau dipikir kembali, menjauh pun percuma. Yang kurasakan cuma merindukanmu."

Yuta terdiam.

"Jadi?" Taeyong bertanya lagi.

"Apanya?" Yuta balik bertanya.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Soal?"

"Berhenti menjauh."

Napas Yuta tercekat. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Taeyong. Berinisiatif menggenggam telapak tangan favoritnya itu. "Tidak tahu."

.

.

Waktu mendekati tengah malam. Sudah saatnya kembali ke _dorm_. Taeyong membawa kunci, jadi tak perlu khawatir jika Taeil sudah mengunci pintu depan.

"Aku lapar." Yuta mendengus. Merapatkan jaketnya sekaligus memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

Taeyong sendiri tidak beraksi apa-apa. Ia melirik ke sisi jalan di sebrang. "Ada _oden_." Taeyong menunjuk penjual _oden_ yang masih buka sampai tengah malam begini.

"Mau beli oden?" tanya Yuta yang pandangannya sudah mengikuti arah jari Taeyong menunjuk. "Kupikir kau akan mengajakku ke restoran _barbeque_ 24jam langgananmu itu."

Taeyong melirik Yuta sinis. "Kau bawa uang banyak?"

Yuta menggeleng polos.

"Ya, sudah. _Oden_."

Yuta cemberut karena batal makan malam dengan daging. Ya, sudahlah. Lagipula makan _oden_ di malam dingin seperti ini tidak buruk. Yuta lantas mengikuti Taeyong menyebrangi jalan. Tapi langkah Taeyong tidak berhenti di tempat penjual _oden_ membuat Yuta kebingungan. "Taeyong?" Yuta memanggil nama temannya penuh kebingungan.

Taeyong tidak banyak menggubris. Hanya mengayunkan tangannya, memberi tanda untuk Yuta tetap mengikutinya. Sedang Yuta mau tak mau hanya menurut. Ia berlari kecil menyusul langkah Taeyong. "Bukankah kita akan membeli _oden_?" tanya Yuta lagi.

"Apa kau kenyang hanya dengan _oden_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

Kepala Yuta dimiringkan bingung. "Ke mana? Tunggu, memang kau bawa uang banyak?" Pemuda Kansai itu kemudian bagai ingin mengintrogasi.

"Ada restoran _samgyeopsal_ 24 jam di dekat sini. Harganya juga lumayan."

Senyum Yuta kemudian merekah mendengar salah satu makanan favoritnya disebutkan. Tanpa sadar ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Taeyong. Hanya refleks karena senang. Anak manja seperti Yuta sering melakukannya pada siapapun, termasuk Taeyong dulu saat mereka belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Dulu, artinya sekarang sudah tidak pernah. Merasakan lengan Yuta kembali melingkar pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya, Taeyong tak menyangka efeknya seluarbiasa ini. Badannya bergetar akibat begitu senangnya, wajahnya panas terasa darahnya mengalir naik ke atas. Jangan lupakan jantung yang berdetak hebat diikuti peluh yang mengalir dingin. Taeyong ingin berteriak sekarang.

.

.

Sudah sabtu pagi ketiga pada bulan ini. Semuanya masih menjalankan rencana mendekatkan yang renggang mereka yang di luar dugaan berjalan terlalu mulus. Taeyong dan Yuta kembali akrab selayaknya dulu tanpa mengetahui rencana teman-temannya. Ten kerap membusungkan dada bangga tiap melihat Taeyong berada di dekat Yuta tanpa segan. Doyoung sebagai teman sekamar Lee Taeyong juga melaporkan, tidur Taeyong lebih nyenyak, tidak sesensitif biasanya. Taeyong bahkan jarang sekali marah saat Doyoung sudah mulai cerewet. Dalam laporannya, Hansol selaku teman satu kamar Yuta menuturkan bahwa tidak banyak yang berubah dari Yuta tapi memang anak itu terlihat tertawa lebih ikhlas. Sifat _savage_ -nya justru terasa lebih alami keluar. Jujur saja sebelum ini Hansol sempat beberapa kali mendapati anak itu murung sendirian. Namun sekarang, sudah tidak pernah lagi.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ berangkat bersama Yuta- _hyung_ lagi?" Mark yang kebetulan lewat tidak sengaja menemukan Taeyong dan Yuta sedang memasang sepatu bersebelahan.

Taeyong sendiri selesai memasang sepatunya lebih dulu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tak lupa mematri senyum di bibir. "Begitulah. Bilang pada yang lain kami pergi duluan." Yuta menyusul selesai dengan urusan sepatu tak lama kemudian. Ia berdiri menghadap setengah badannya pada Mark, melambaikan tangannya hendak bergegas pergi.

Mark sendiri mengangguk polos. Melambaikan tangannya balik pada Yuta. "Hati-hati, _Hyung_!" seru anak itu pada kedua kakaknya yang menghilang dari balik pintu beberapa saat setelahnya. "Syukurlah Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Yuta- _hyung_ akrab kembali seperti semula."

Mark dan adik-adiknya bukan berarti terlalu polos untuk tidak menyadari kalau kedua kakanya itu menjauh sebelumnya. Tapi mereka semua cukup sadar diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ia yakin kakak-kakaknya cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dan Mark merasa mereka sudah kembali seperti semula, _tuh_.

Jaehyun dan Ten yang sedang menikmati sarapan bubur instan mereka dapat mendengar jelas apa yang digumamkan adik mereka. Jaehyun melirik pada Ten. "Bagaimana? Bukankah artinya misi kita sudah berhasil, _Hyung_?" tukas pemuda yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari beberapa kakaknya itu.

Ten mengangkat bahu. "Memang sudah seharusnya. Tapi aku dan Doyoungie terlanjur membeli tiket ke Lotte World hari minggu untuk kita semua tanpa mereka berdua."

Jaehyun terdiam sesaat. "Kita selesaikan misinya sampai besok pulang dari Lotte World saja, _Hyung_."

.

.

Jaehyun sangat bersemangat hari ini. Selain karena latihan ditiadakan meski hari debut mereka akan segera tiba―kata manager mereka perlu istirahat untuk melepas stres pula―ia dan member lainnya akan pergi bersenang-senang meski tanpa mengajak dua orang tertentu. Peduli setan, yang penting dia mendapat bagian tiket bersenang-senang itu. Memang persahabatan antar laki-laki itu sebatas tiket pergi ke Lotte World―tentu saja ini hanya gurauan.

Yuta menyipitkan matanya curiga melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum lebar itu. Padahal dari tadi ia belum makan apa-apa, harusnya si rakus itu sedang merengek mencari makan sekarang.

" _Hyung_ kenapa sih?" tanya Jaehyun yang menyadari tatapan curiga Yuta.

"Kau terlihat terlalu bahagia dan itu mencurigakan."

" _Hyung_ , kau terlalu dramatis. Aku hanya menantikan hadiah kelulusanku hari ini."

Yuta semakin menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Hadiah kelulusan? Kelulusanmu bahkan sudah lewat sebulan lalu."

"Eish, berhenti bertanya, _Hyung_!"

Yuta baru saja hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi teriakan melengking lainnya sudah memotong. "Kalian bahkan mengajak Kun dan Sicheng! Kenapa aku malah tidak diajak?!" Yang lebih mengherankan, suara itu jelas-jelas milik Taeyong. Apa yang menyebabkan pemuda tsundere itu berteriak nyaring seperti barusan? Yuta pun meninggalkan Jaehyun yang langsung kabur memasang sepatu untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

Mendekati kamarnya dulu―yang sekarang jadi milik Doyoung dan Taeyong―ia menemukan kedua penghuni kamar lagi-lagi sedang ribut. "Awalnya aku mau memberikan tiketnya padamu dan Yuta- _hyung_ , tapi kupikir lebih baik diberikan pada Kun dan Sicheng supaya kami bisa lebih akrab."

Yuta mendengar namanya disebut tidak jadi ingin mengusik pertengkaran antar teman satu kamar itu dan memilih menyimak.

Sedangkan Taeyong membuang napas kasar. "Yang akan debut satu unit dengan Sicheng nanti itu aku. Harusnya yang mengakrabkan diri dengannya adalah aku bukan kau."

"Justru karena kalian akan berada dalam satu unit, maka kalian akan punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengakrabkan diri. Sudah ya, yang lain sudah menunggu di luar. Oh, Yuta- _hyung_. Jaga _dorm_ baik-baik, ya!" Doyoung dengan cepat melesat ke pintu depan. Memasang sepatunya buru-buru dan menarik lengan Jaehyun keluar menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah menunggu di luar. Meninggalkan Yuta yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan dan Taeyong yang sedang merajuk.

"Mereka mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Yuta pada akhirnya.

"Lotte World."

"Hah? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?!"

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Doyoung dan jawabannya sama seperti yang kau dengar tadi."

"Pengkhianat!" Yuta tidak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada teman-temannya sejak saat itu.

.

.

Taeyong merampoki isi kulkas dengan ganas. Tidak peduli Jaehyun akan menangis tersedu-sedu nanti karena jajanan di lemari pendingin sudah dijajah habis. Sedangkan Yuta memberantaki ruang tengah dengan kumpulan DVD milik Johnny. Memilih film yang dirasa menyenangkan untuk ditonton dalam rangka melampiaskan kekesalan mereka karena tidak diajak bersenang-senang. "London has Fallen? Tidak, tidak." Yuta mengembalikan DVD itu kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Deadpool? Oh, Kukira _blue-ray disk_ -nya belum keluar." Yuta merasa menemukan film yang tepat untuk ditonton. Film yang jadi viral belakangan ini tapi belum sempat ditontonnya karena sibuk.

Taeyong datang dengan membawa hasil rampokannya.

"Kita benar-benar tidak menyusul mereka?" tanya Yuta yang masih ingin naik _roller coaster_ dibanding menonton film.

"Kalau kau punya uang aku dengan senang hati menyusul ke sana."

Yuta cemberut karena mereka berdua sama-sama sedang tidak punya banyak uang saat ini. Mendengus kesal ia duduk di sofa tepat di samping Taeyong setelah memutar film itu. Merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong. Mencomot asal berondong jagung yang ada di pangkuan Taeyong.

Entah karena terlalu kesal atau apa, humor-humor yang disuguhkan film itu bahkan sejak detik pertama tidak berhasil membuat mereka tertawa. Keduanya sama-sama tidak tertawa pada adegan _mannequin-challenge-before-it-was-cool_ yang menjadi introduksi, tidak juga saat Pool merasa bosan duduk sendirian. Tapi Taeyong kaget saat melihat wajah Pool pertama kali dari topeng spandeksnya. Saat itulah Yuta mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Karena berikutnya, terlalu banyak adegan kekerasan disuguhkan. Membuat Taeyong yang terkenal penakut mengerinyit geli bersembunyi di balik pundak Yuta. Pada akhirnya, Yuta berhasil untuk tertawa. Entah karena kelakuan pemeran utama yang konyol atau karena Taeyong dan ketakutannya.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi. Lihat? Ini ulasan balik masa lalunya. Dia masih tampan kau tak akan melihat wajah mengerikan itu lagi," ujar Yuta begitu celana _spandex_ pada layar berganti dengan celana _jeans_ yang artinya perpindaham latar.

Mendengar yang diucapkan Yuta, Taeyong kembali menyembulkan kepalanya. Menikmati tontonan itu sembari kembali menikmati berondong jagung di pangkuannya bersama Yuta.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Wade Wilson bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sejak awal, film ini memiliki _rating_ dewasa. Adegan kekerasan, kata-kata mengumpat nan vulgar sudah jadi bukti. Tapi Taeyong maupun Yuta tak menyangka adegan vulgar juga ada. Bukan hal aneh dalam film keluaran _hollywood_. Tapi Yuta kira sebatas ciuman panas saja? Tidak sampai dengan kilasan bercinta berbagai gaya sepanjang tahun. Yuta kira tidak sampai situ, apalagi Taeyong.

Yuta dan Taeyong sama-sama lelaki muda yang penuh gairah. Yang bisa bangun kapan saja oleh adegan dewasa. Apalagi objek fantasi mereka berada di ruangan yang sama? Oh, bahkan mereka hanya berdua di _dorm_ saat ini, bukan?

"Yuta."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku..."

Yuta terdiam menggigit bibirnya. Mereka memang sudah kembali dekat satu sama lain tapi bukan berarti mereka kembali menjadi pasangan sekarang. Apa ia berhak melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Wade dan Vanessa bersama Taeyong? Ah, persetan. Yuta melirik Taeyong dengan ekor matanya yang sudah bergerak gelisah dalam posisi duduknya. Setelah hirupan napas dalam ke sekian kali, Yuta minyingkirkan mangkuk berondong jagung yang ada di pangkuan Taeyong sebelum meletakkannya atas meja. Mengganti mangkuk itu dengan dirinya sendiri merangkak naik ke pangkuan Taeyong. Yuta melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taeyong, dibalas dengan hal serupa dengan pemuda yang satunya. "Kali ini kupastikan aku yang mendominasi," bisik Yuta.

Taeyong terkekeh sebelum menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan bisa." Kepalanya pun bergerak maju, mengincar bibir _plum_ yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi. Tangannya mulai bergerak naik turun mengelus punggung Yuta secara sensual. Yuta sendiri menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Taeyong, dia benar-benar berniat mencoba menjadi dominan.

Taeyong mana mau membiarkannya. Ia menarik Yuta agar jatuh ke samping, menindihnya sebelum pemuda itu memberontak. Melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Jadi aku sendiri bingung sama _timeline_ ff ini kapan tapi karena mereka nonton Deadpool berarti Rookies Show Bangkok pun udah lewat ya? 8'D Pokoknya NCT-U belum debutlah /plak

BUT ANYWAY, WADE W. WILSON FROM REGINA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Ide adegan terakhir tuh lewat pas lagi gabut terus _rewatch_ Deadpool X'D Aku udah _desperate_ gimana cara eksekusi ini fic eh, pas mau nyekip bagian abang Wade sama Vanessa malah kepikiran, lol. Ujung-ujungnya monoton juga, sih. Hehe.

 _special thanks to_ : **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, Yeseul Nam, yxnghua, kesyanagan johnny dan eunwoo, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, rethasuh, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, guest, JenTababy , sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu, Yhipey, ucinn, Chocospark, Mifta Jannah, LeeTYX, wakaTaeYu, chabe Osaka, Mayumi Fujika, rusacadel, hanyu, A . Tsam, Kenyutil, MyNameX, Khasabat04** , mi210691 _and those who did fav and follow_! (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

 _See ya next chapter :* It needs time tho. I lost my motivation to keep writing_ TvT

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Taeil menyengir lebar menghadapi tatapan tajam adik-adiknya. Mereka sudah berada di halte bus menuju Lotte World tapi Taeil tiba-tiba berteriak dompetnya ketinggalan. Dompet itu hal yang penting, dan bukan cuma masalah uang. Doyoung pun mengusirnya. Johnny menyuruhnya kembali ke _dorm_ secepat mungkin.

"Kalian duluan saja aku akan menyusul," tukas pemuda tertua yang ada di sana.

"Kalau begitu, _Hyung_. Aku ikut denganmu." Ten menawarkan diri agar kakak kakunya ini tidak kesepian pulang dan menyusul seorang diri.


	9. Chapter 8

Taeil meninggalkan Ten yang memilih untuk menunggu di depan gedung apartemen. Taeil mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau membuat adik berkebangsaan Thailandnya menunggu terlalu lama. Meski terburu-buru begitu, Taeil tetap saja membuka pintu _dorm_ tanpa suara, melangkah masuk dengan sunyi. Terlalu malas mengucap salam, atau lebih tepatnya ia malas jika bersuara maka kedua adiknya tahu akan kepulangannya lalu Yuta akan bertanya macam-macam kenapa ia kembali dan sebagainya. Yuta yang sedang merajuk tidak diajak bersenang-senang itu sangat menyebalkan, omong-omong. Ditambah Taeyong yang juga sama kesalnya, ia tahu adik _tsundere_ -nya itu bisa menatapnya dingin seperti ingin membunuhnya kemudian entah aksi balas dendam apa yang akan Taeyong lancarkan padanya. Sungguh, Taeil enggan menghadapi dua manusia itu saat ini jadi ia memilih masuk dorm diam-diam berharap tidak ketahuan kedua adiknya itu.

Tapi saat hendak melewati ruang televisi, suara yang lebih mirip seperti erangan tertahan membuat Taeil benar-benar diam secara literal. Alisnya saling bertaut curiga, semakin pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian Taeil benar benar bagai dipaksa diam oleh pemandangan yang disuguhkan pada pandangannya. Lebih mengejutkan dari film horor yang ia tonton minggu lalu. Membuatnya mematung tanpa berkedip untuk memastikan pemandangan Taeyong yang sedang menindih Yuta sambil saling berperang lidah itu nyata.

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), BxB, Possibly OOC.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you

.

.

Taeil keluar dari _dorm_ cepat-cepat dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Persetan dengan dompetnya, siapa yang peduli dengan itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengganggu kegiatan kedua adiknya yang sedang... _argh_! Apa tidak ada cara me- _reset_ ingatan di dunia ini?

Bukan, Taeil bukannya risih dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat―oke, ia bukannya tidak risih seratus persen. Ia hanya terkejut jika dua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya ternyata, _ekhem_ , menyimpang. Taeil bukan seorang _homophobic_ tapi mengetahui orang yang tinggal seatap dengannya ternyata adalah bagian dari mereka, Taeil tak pernah menyangkanya. Wajar saja ia bertingkah seperti baru melihat sebuah penampakan alien, bukan? Tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya meski jelas-jelas terlihat nyata.

Otak jenius matematikanya pun mulai membuat kilasan balik tentang apa yang pernah Taeyong dan Yuta lakukan. Pantas saja saat Taeyong terkena air panas, Yuta adalah yang paling berlebihan padahal _real_ _man_ semacam Yuta mungkin seharusnya tidak begitu menaruh peduli. Pantas saja Taeyong _mood_ -nya turun drastis luar biasa saat Yuta pergi naik gunung tanpa bilang-bilang. Pantas saja Taeyong pergi mencari Yuta diam-diam di saat yang lain lebih memilih makan besar. Tapi mereka menolak menjadi teman satu kamar lagi. Mereka bahkan saling menjauh setelah itu. Apa itu artinya mereka menolak untuk jadi pasangan? Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kenapa ia harus terbawa pikiran perihal hubungan keduanya? Daripada memikirkan itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya nanti? Merahasiakannya pada member lain atau―

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah mengambil dompetmu?"

―oh, terlalu sibuk dengan masa denialnya, Taeil bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah menemui Ten lagi. "Ah, oh. Itu. Y-ya aku sudah menemukannya. Ayo!" Taeil menarik tangan Ten untuk pergi. Cepat-cepat kembali menemui teman-teman mereka yang sudah menunggu. Hah, Taeil berharap ia bisa melupakan semuanya saat menaiki _roller coaster._

Tapi Ten menepis tarikan Taeil. "Sebentar, _Hyung_. Doyoung menitip polaroidnya. Jadi aku harus mengambilnya."

Kalimat Ten membuat kedua mata Taeil membola. Kalau seorang Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul melihat hal yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya, bisa-bisa―oh, Taeil tak mau membayangkannya. "Tidak perlu! _Smartphone_ zaman sekarang kameranya bagus semua!"

Ten mengerinyit oleh perkataan kakak tertuanya. "Semua orang tahu itu, _Hyung_. Tapi sensasi polaroid itu berbeda!" Ten mendengus sambil mencoba mendekati _lift_. "Lagipula Doyoungie bisa marah kalau aku tak membawa polaroidnya."

Taeil kembali mencoba meraih tangan Ten untuk menariknya pergi. "Tapi, Ten di sana―"

" _Hyung_ , dompetmu sudah diambil?"

"―Youngho? Kenapa kau di sini?" Tetapi, Johnny secara mengejutkan menyusul mereka. Suaranya terpaksa membuat Taeil mengalihkan pandangan dari Ten. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Johnny, Taeil kembali bermaksud mencegah Ten masuk ke _dorm_. Tetapi, pemuda Thailand itu sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan naik ke lantai atas.

"Argh!"

.

.

Taeil tak berhenti-henti menekan-nekan tombol _lift_ seolah pintunya dapat terbuka meski _lift_ -nya sedang sibuk bergerak naik. Hal itu tentu tak luput dari mata Johnny yang merasa heran. Kenapa pula kakaknya ini harus terburu-buru? "Kenapa kau harus kembali, _sih_?" tanya Taeil lebih mirip membentak. Tentu saja membuat Johnny terhenyak, meski ingin menjawab jujur jika dia tiba-tiba kurang enak badan.

Kenapa kakaknya merasa panik? Dompetnya belum diambil? Kalau yang membuatnya panik adalah dompetnya, bukankah tinggal menitipkannya pada Ten yang sudah di atas? "Kau kenapa, _sih_ , _Hyung_?" tanya Johnny heran.

Taeil membuang napas kasar. "Kuharap Ten tidak melihat hal yang sama dengan yang kulihat." Taeil menyerah dengan _lift_. Menaiki tangga darurat pun percuma. Ten pasti sudah di depan pintu _dorm_ sekarang. Badannya merosot jatuh. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Ah, kenapa ia merasa sepanik ini padahal Taeil sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Johnny mengerjap matanya beberapa kali penuh kebingungan. Otaknya saat ini sedang bekerja lambat karena kondisi badannya yang tiba-tiba turun. Perlu waktu nyaris setengah menit bagi Johnny untuk menyadari ada yang ganjal dalam kalimat Taeil. "Tunggu, kau melihat apa?" Sesuatu yang Taeil lihat di saat hanya ada Taeyong dan Yuta berdua dalam _dorm_. Johnny yang pernah mencurigai ada sesuatu pada hubungan adik satu lininya itu hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal. Sial, padahal susah payah Johnny menurunkan kecurigaannya pada dua anak itu selama ini, malah langsung kembali merosot naik hanya karena kalimat ambigu Taeil.

Taeil sendiri tidak menjawab. Wajahnya justru semakin pucat, lebih pucat dari Johnny yang kurang enak badan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taeyong dan Yuta?" tanya Johnny hati-hati.

Sama. Taeil masih enggan menjawab.

Tapi di mata Johnny, keengganan Taeil menjawab artinya kalimat ambigu Taeil sebenarnya hanya punya satu makna: Taeyong dan Yuta melakukan sesuatu.

Kesimpulan asal itu membuat Johnny ikut panik sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ten sedang bergerak menuju _flat_ mereka. Giliran Johnny yang sekarang dengan ganas menekan tombol _lift_ untuk terbuka. Juga giliran Taeil yang kini menatap Johnny heran.

"Youngho, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Taeil tidak percaya.

Johnny menggeleng kuat. "Sesuatu apa?"

TING!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Baik Johnny maupun Taeil, seakan pikiran mereka bersatu, mereka hendak cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam _lift_ Tetapi ada sesuatu seperti mengerem langkah mereka.

Begitu _lift_ terbuka, mereka menemukan ada Yuta dengan rambut berantakan, baju kusut, dan bibir bengkak. Mata merah―akibat menahan cairannya untuk keluar―membulat sempurna sebelum menghindari tatapan terkejut Johnny dan Taeil.

Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di antara mereka, karena saat ini tak satupun mampu menyusun kata-kata.

Pada akhirnya Yuta tanpa sepatah kata apapun berlari dengan terseok-seok―kalau diperhatikan Yuta tak memasang sepatunya dengan baik karena sesuatu. Meninggalkan Johnny dan Taeil yang masih membatu, entah ke mana Yuta berniat lari.

.

.

Thailand itu, toleransi terhadap dua sejenis saling suka dan yang memilih pindah haluan itu tinggi. Bahkan pernikahan sesama jenis di sana bukan hal baru. Tidak terasa aneh jika melihat dua orang sama-sama lelaki atau perempuan bergandeng tangan mesra di jalan. Ten, terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu. Ia bahkan sudah sering dijejali film-film bernuansa _boyslove_ oleh adik perempuannya. Tapi, ia nyaris tidak pernah menemukan hal serupa di Korea. Mungkin ada beberapa film, tapi itu fiksi. Ten tidak pernah menemukan yang nyata. Karenanya, Ten kaget bukan main justru teman satu _dorm_ -nya, rekan satu naungan agensinya, korban dari rencana briliannya adalah orang-orang itu.

Ten tidak mampu bersuara sama sekali saat menemukan Taeyong menindih Yuta sambil menciumi leher pria Jepang itu membuat yang diciumi mengeluarkan beberapa desahan. Ten juga bisa lihat tangan Taeyong bergerak di balik baju yang dikenakan Yuta. Mungkin mengenai bagian dada Yuta. Sedangkan tangan Yuta terlihat seperti mencoba menggerayangi punggung Taeyong, tetapi... entahlah. Mungkin karena ia kalah dengan sensasi yang Taeyong berikan tangan Yuta malah berakhir meremat baju Taeyong erat-erat sambil melenguhkan nama pemuda di atasnya.

Ah, begitu asyiknya mereka sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Ten di sini?

Sedang pemuda Thailand itu masih dalam masa denialnya. Perlahan tungkainya membawa sosoknya berjalan mundur seolah menolak apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Terus mundur sampai tak sadar badannya menyenggol pas bunga yang ada di belakangnya. Kemudian, tentu saja―

PRANG!

―vas bunga itu jatuh, pecah, menghasilkan suara yang mampu menarik semua perhatian makhluk bernapas yang ada di _dorm_ saat itu. Ya, termasuk dua orang yang sedang bercumbu di sofa sana.

"A-ah. I-itu. Aku..." Ten kehilangan kata-kata saat menyadari Taeyong dan Yuta kini sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dalam sanubarinya. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Lebih seperti karena tidak sengaja mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Sedangkan rahasia yang disembunyikan itu adalah masalah serius.

Taeyong masih mematung saat itu. Tetapi Yuta sudah mendorong tubuh Taeyong sampai jatuh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yuta lari. Melewati Ten. Menginjak pecahan vas bunga tanpa peduli. Yuta memasang sepatunya buru-buru tanpa menghiraukan Ten yang masih mematung maupun teriakan Taeyong yang memanggil namanya, apalagi darah yang tercecer dari kakinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ten mengucap.

 _Maaf karena memergoki kalian._

 _Maaf karena tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia kalian._

 _Maaf karena sudah pernah ikut campur masalah kalian._

 _Maaf, entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti pernah menggagalkan usaha kalian._

 _Maaf―_

Terlalu banyak maaf yang ingin Ten ucapkan tapi tidak bisa disuarakan.

Taeyong memandang temannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada panik, khawatir, kesal, dan rasa bersalah dalam pancaran matanya. "Aku akan pergi mencari Yuta." Taeyong lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan keluar membawa dua potong jaket dan dompet serta ponselnya.

Taeyong menatap Ten sejenak yang masih kehilangan kata-kata. "Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Lalu Taeyong pergi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:** Ini pendek ga? Sebenarnya ini cuma setengah dari satu chapter yang asli tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang dan aku ngerasa terlalu terbebani untuk lanjutannya jadi aku potong. Menurutku chapter ini dan chapter depan bener-bener sulit semoga aku bisa menyampaikan emosinya, duh. Lanjutannya belum kutulis, btw. Masih dalam bentuk draft jadi updatenya juga bakal lama, teehee!

 _Special thanks to_ : **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, Yeseul Nam, yxnghua, angstpoem, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, rethasuh, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, guest, JenTababy , sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu, Yhipey, ucinn, Chocospark, Mifta Jannah, LeeTYX, wakaTaeYu, chabe Osaka, Mayumi Fujika, rusacadel, hanyu, A . Tsam, Kenyutil, MyNameX, Khasabat04 , mi210691, Yuuui-chan, unnayus, keiaries, YuKillua-Kira, Tary200, Seventeeen Yup, , vanderwood** _and those who did fav and follow!_ (omong-omong ada yang belum kesebut namanya?)

 _Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 9 - END

Ten berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan vas bunga meski pikirannya masih kalut dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Pintu depan dorm terbuka, rupanya Johnny dan Taeil baru memasuki _dorm_.

"Kalian tidak bertemu Yuta atau Taeyong, tadi?" Ten langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Ia masih sangat khawatir dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Johnny mengerinyit heran dengan pecahan vas bunga juga beberapa bercak darah mulai mengering di lantai.

"Jawab aku dulu."

"Kami bertemu dengan mereka. Saat Johnny hendak mengejar Yuta, tiba-tiba Taeyong datang dan bilang biar dia saja yang mengejar." Taeil menjelaskan sesuai apa yang terjadi, alasannya juga mengapa memilih kembali ke atas menemui Ten. "Ten, kau melihat sesuatu?"

Ten terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Melihat apa?" Johnny langsung menyambar. Lupa baik dirinya maupun Taeil tidak membantu Ten memunguti pecahan vas bunga.

Ten ragu. Apa ia sebaiknya menceritakannya dengan jujur? Kemudian ia teringat bahwa Taeil sudah masuk ke _dorm_ sebelum dirinya dan menemuinya dalam keadaan panik buru-buru ingin kembali berkumpul dengan rombongan anak-anak ingin liburan―katakanlah begitu. Kedua netra milik Ten lantas membola. " _Hyung_ , kau juga melihatnya?!"

"Oke, kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Johnny mulai kesal karena tak satupun dari keduanya menjawab rasa penasarannya dengan jelas.

Taeil dan Ten saling menatap seolah mampu bertelepati. "Taeyong dan Yuta―" Taeil menggaruk pipinya canggung. "―mungkin mereka punya... hubungan lebih?"

Johnny menahan napasnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Lalu dengan kedua tangannya, Ten memeragakan sebuah ciuman.

 _Oh_.

"Hubungi yang lain, kita tidak jadi ke taman bermain. Ah, tapi biarkan para bocah tetap pergi. Mereka tidak perlu mendengar berita ini."

.

.

Two Holding Hands

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typos, BxB, kinda rush ending, OOC.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Taeyong mendatangi taman tempat pertama kali ia mengobrol berdua dengan Yuta. Menurut Taeyong, tidak banyak tempat untuk Yuta di Korea jika ia sedang terpuruk. Ia yakin Yuta tidak akan mendatangi ruang latihan di mana sangat mudah ditemukan oleh para staf juga mudah ditebak oleh teman-teman mereka. Taman ini memang bukan satu-satunya pilihan Yuta. Tapi menurut Taeyong di sini kemungkinan terbesar. Benar saja, setelah beberapa belas menit pencarian, ia menemukan Yuta sedang meringkuk di bawah salah satu wahana bermain anak-anak.

"Yuta."

Yang namanya dipanggil lantas mendongak. Memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah merah akibat menangis. "Taeyong- _ah_ ," balasnya lirih.

Taeyong pun ikut masuk ke bawah wahana yang mirip markas imitasi itu. Ia menarik kaki Yuta yang berdarah. Sebelumnya, Taeyong sempat pergi ke supermarket membeli air dan perlatan pertolongan pertama. Taeyong membasuh kaki Yuta dengan air itu, lalu dengan telaten membersihkan luka dan mengobatinya.

Yuta hanya diam saja. Lagipula kakinya sakit, bagaimanapun juga butuh diobati. Tapi ia terus memandang Taeyong. Jika ditanya kenapa, tentu saja Yuta punya keyakinan sangat tinggi bahwa Taeyong sebenarnya lebih rapuh darinya.

Tapi kenapa Taeyong begitu tenang? Taeyong bahkan sempat berpikir cukup jauh untuk mampir ke supermarket agar bisa mengobati lukanya. Taeyong bisa menemukannya di sini, bukannya panik mencarinya ke mana-mana. Sekali lagi, kenapa Taeyong begitu tenang?

Taeyong selesai berurusan dengan kaki Yuta setelah membalutnya dengan perban. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku membersihkan kakimu dengan benar. Setelah ini kita ke klinik saja. Aku takut kakimu infeksi."

Yuta lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ia melebarkan kakinya dan merentangkan tangannya. "Taeyong, kemari." Ia mengundang Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Taeyong menyambut baik undangan itu. Ia langsung memeluk Yuta erat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yuta dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Ah, Taeyong begitu tenang tapi dalam hati begitu rapuh. Yuta mengelus punggung bergetar Taeyong seiring isak mulai terdengar.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Taeyong lirih. Begitu lirih sampai hati Yuta ikut merasa pilu.

"Aku juga salah di sini." Yuta membalasnya sambil mengelus punggung Taeyong. Ia sudah menangis cukup banyak, rasanya. Jadi ia ingin membiarkan Taeyong menumpahkan semuanya. Meski isakan Taeyong seolah mengundang kembali air matanya untuk keluar.

Yuta dapat merasakan sebuah gelengan kepala Taeyong di bahunya. "Kalau aku tak menyatakan perasaanku saat itu, kau tak akan menyadari perasaanmu. Kita tak akan jadi begini."

Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya saat itu. "Aku yang memaksamu untuk memberitahuku!" Ia meredamkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong pula. "Aku benci kau menjauhiku tanpa tahu alasannya saat itu. Aku justru bersyukur mengetahui perasaanmu, asal kau tahu."

Perlahan Yuta dapat merasakan tubuh Taeyong merileks. Taeyong sedikit memberontak agar Yuta melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Taeyong memundurkan badannya untuk menatap wajah Yuta. "Aku juga sangat bersyukur mengatakannya. Aku bersyukur mengetahui perasaanku terbalas." Teringat hari-hari di mana ia baru-baru menyadari perasaannya pada Yuta, Taeyong bahkan takut menatap sosok Yuta, bahkan panik tiap mendengar suara Yuta. Semua terasa salah. Perasaan itu jelas-jelas salah. Tapi tak satupun orang yang tidak bahagia mengetahui perasaannya terbalas, sekalipun tahu betul perasaan itu sangat salah.

Yuta membalas tatapan Taeyong. "Taeyong- _ah_ , ingatkah kau pernah bilang akan menghadapi semuanya bersamaku?"

Taeyong mengangguk lalu memajukan kepalanya sampai dahinya bertemu dengan dahi Yuta. Yuta perlahan menutup kelopak matanya dan merasakan kecupan lembut di bibirnya sebelum kelopaknya membuka lagi. "Kita akan hadapi ini bersama," tukas Taeyong tegas, ia sudah kembali ke sosoknya yang―di lubuk hati―terdalam disegani Yuta. "Pertama, kita akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah jijik duluan pada kita?" Yuta menyuarakan kekhawatiran terbesarnya.

Taeyong agak tercekat karena ia mencemaskan hal yang sama sebelum memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk mengusir pikiran negatif itu. "Kuyakin mereka tidak seperti itu―setidaknya tidak mungkin semuanya begitu. Sekalipun iya, kau punya aku yang ada bersamamu juga sebaliknya."

Yuta terdiam, memilih menyimak.

"Kalau bisa kita harus meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak melaporkan hal ini pada agensi."

Yuta menatap Taeyong ragu. "Meyakinkan mereka kalau kita bisa bersikap profesional? Maksudku, setidaknya mereka pasti butuh jaminan kalau tidak melaporkan hubungan kita bukan sesuatu yang riskan pada karir mereka."

Taeyong mengangguk setuju. "Setidaknya mereka sudah melihat usaha kita untuk saling menjauh. Aku tahu mereka sadar." Tapi ia punya argumen yang mungkin lebih baik.

Yuta mendengus. "Pada akhirnya usaha kita gagal," cemoohnya.

"Kalau kita berhasil meyakinkan mereka, mereka akan bersikap lebih suportif pada usaha kita. Justru malah membantu, kurasa?"

Yuta tidak membantah pendapat Taeyong. Memang ada benarnya. Justru itu kemungkinan paling masuk akal jika teman-teman mereka tidak memilih menganggap mereka sebagai kaum yang menjijikkan dan perlu dihindari.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu. Keheningan ini justru menenangkan keduanya yang masih tenggelam kekhawatiran mereka―yang sama―masing-masing. Kepala Yuta sudah berganti posisi dengan rebahan di bahu lebar Taeyong.

Tak lama, ponsel Taeyong bergetar menandakan seseorang menghubunginya. Yuta mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan bahu Taeyong menegang. Taeyongpun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Mengetahui apa yang membuat Taeyong tegang, Yuta menatap Taeyong panik. Mereka sempat saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum Taeyong berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka ponselnya.

 **From: Youngho**

 **Pulanglah saat kalian sudah siap.**

Refleks Taeyong tersenyum membacanya. Saat sudah siap?

Ah, teman-temannya memang pengertian. Taeyong sangat bersyukur dibuatnya. Ada sepercik kelegaan muncul di relung hati.

"Yuta, kalau kau sudah cukup tenang katakan padaku. Kita akan ke klinik mengobati kakimu sebelum pulang."

.

.

Di saat _minirookies_ beserta _China-line_ dipastikan berhasil bersenang-senang di Lotte World, sebagian besar _hyung-line_ sudah kembali mengadakan rapat dadakan kali ini posisinya di kamar milik Johnny-Taeil-Ten―yang merupakan kamar yang paling luas mengingat mereka menempatinya bertiga. Perbedaan cukup mencolok terlihat dengan terakhir kali mereka mengadakan rapat rahasia. Terutama pada Ten yang sebelumnya merupakan peserta rapat yang paling antusias. Kali ini wajahnya mengkerut menandakan dirinya sedang memiliki kecemasan berlebih. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Begitu juga pada Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan Hansol yang baru mendengar kabarnya belakangan.

Doyoung masih sangat _shock_ tidak menyangka kedua kakaknya ternyata ke arah sana. Hansol memang sangat kaget namun ia tampak lebih tenang dari yang lain. Sedangkan Jaehyun yang pernah memergoki Taeyong dan Yuta berpelukan sudah tak dapat dideskripsikan lagi mengenai shock yang dialaminya.

Johnny berdeham satu kali mencari atensi, disambut positif dengan semua kepala langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Aku tak mau berbasa-basi. Kita semua tahu sekarang, Taeyong dan Yuta punya hubungan lebih yang tidak pernah kita duga―"

"Sebenarnya aku pernah menduganya." Selaan Hansol membuat semua yang di sana mengalihkan fokus ke arahnya. Hansol menghela napas pelan melihat semua tatapan menutut teman-temannya. "Oke, aku minta maaf tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tak punya hak untuk membeberkan hal ini apalagi... kau tahu, menyukai sesama jenis terkesan seperti aib. Lagipula ini hanya sebatas dugaanku."

Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sama-sama pernah menaruh curiga tidak bisa tidak menganga mendengar penuturan Hansol. Mengingat selama ini Hansol selalu bersikap tenang seperti yang lainnya yang tak punya petunjuk apa-apa, tidak seperti mereka yang kerap memberi pandangan curiga pada Taeyong dan Yuta.

Hansol melanjutkan mengingat seluruh temannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan penuh, terutama dari Johnny dan Jaehyun. "Aku bisa berani mengambil asumsi mereka seorang... penyuka sesama―" Hansol menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di kedua tangan seakan memberi tanda kutip pada pilihan katanya. "―karena dulu aku juga punya, teman di Busan yang mengaku terang-terangan seorang _gay_ padaku. Jadi penyuka sesama bukan hal baru bagiku."

Hansol mengedarkan pandangannya dan masih menemukan tatapan penasaran mengarah sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

"Asumsiku itu muncul dari bagaimana Yuta kerap bercerita tentang Taeyong padaku saat mereka masih teman satu kamar. Bagaimana senyumnya merekah saat ia berhasil mengisengi Taeyong. Bagaimana nada suaranya begitu ceria saat mendeskripsikan Taeyong. Bagaimana cara ia memandang Taeyong, atau bahkan saat dia begitu sedih saat Taeyong tiba-tiba bersikap menjauhinya." Hansol memberi jeda. Dia memang lebih dulu menyadari dari pihak Yuta mengingat ia sangat dekat dengan pemuda Jepang itu. "Aku menyarankannya untuk berbicara pada Taeyong. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi saat itu mereka malah memutuskan saling menjauh. Ingat saat-saat mereka bergiliran tidur di sofa ruang tengah?"

Semua pasang mata selain milik Hansol lantas membulat. Menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang luput dari perhatian mereka.

Hansol kembali melanjutkan. "Kupikir, pembicaraan mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Tapi Yuta tidak terpuruk. Ia memang memiliki kesedihan tersendiri waktu itu. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, Taeyong juga memiliki kesedihan yang sama. Oh, aku tidak menyimpulkan mereka saling suka sampai aku merasakan tatapan cemburu dari masing-masing mereka setiap melihat satu lainnya terlalu dekat dengan salah satu dari kalian."

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat ia menaruh curiga setelah melihat keduanya berpelukan. Johnny yang pernah mendapat tatapan cemburu terang-terangan dari Taeyong pun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Sedangkan Taeil, Ten, dan Doyoung sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah Taeyong saat Yuta sedang menempel pada mereka atau sebaliknya.

Melihat reaksi teman-temannya, Hansol pikir sebaiknya ia kembali melanjutkan teorinya. "Ini benar-benar hanya sebuah perkiraan. Kukira mereka berhasil menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka juga sadar, perasaan mereka tidak ada untungnya bagi karir dan kehidupan sosial mereka. Kurasa, mereka memutuskan untuk melenyapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing dengan saling menjauh. Itulah kenapa kita mendapati mereka berubah canggung dan menjauh dalam sekejap." Hansol bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mendapat hipotesa itu. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya tentang kenapa Taeyong dan Yuta yang menjauh sebelum ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau beranggapan demikian, kenapa kau tidak protes apa-apa soal rencanaku mendekatkan mereka kembali? Rencanaku sudah menggagalkan usaha mereka yang susah-susah mereka jalani." Ten rupanya masih merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan kanan Taeil pun terulur untuk mengusap punggung Ten.

"Seperti yang Doyoung bilang. Taeyong dan Yuta sedang tidak bahagia."

Doyoung yang namanya dibawa-bawa lantas memicingkan mata.

"Sekali lagi, ini hanya perkiraanku. Tapi memangnya siapa yang tidak merasa tidak bahagia saat menjauh dari orang yang kau sukai? Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi bagiku mereka berhak bersama sekalipun mereka sesama jenis. Mereka tidak perlu menjauh." Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tahu, tidak mungkin kita punya pandangan sama terhadap ini. Aku cukup egois menganggap pendapatku benar. Tapi aku harap mereka tidak perlu menyiksa diri menjauh dari orang yang mereka sukai hanya karena menyalahi kodrat."

Johnny bersuara. "Jujur saja aku setuju dengan Hansol. Mungkin karena aku lahir di Amerika yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan individu. Kurasa Ten sama denganku."

Ten yang disebut namanya sedikit terlonjak. "Di Thailand pernikahan sesama jenis memang legal. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk meminta mereka kembali menjauh," tukasnya.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak punya keyakinan, jadi aku memang tidak pernah merasa hubungan sejenis adalah hal yang tabu." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Hukum di Korea yang masih melarang bisa berubah kapan saja."

"Tapi seperti yang Hansol katakan. Mereka menjauh karena mereka tahu perasaan mereka salah!" Doyoung meninggikan suaranya untuk menyela. "Aku minta maaf soal ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga sistem masyarakat di Korea belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka―walaupun aku tahu banyak remaja yang menyukai jenis hubungan seperti ini dalam delusi mereka. Kalau hubungan mereka terkuak, entah apa yang _netizen_ dan antis lakukan pada mereka. Hujatan yang mereka terima tidak mungkin reda hanya dalam seminggu! Dan aku tidak yakin agensi akan membiarkan seorang penyanyi yang... err, belok, debut dalam naungannya."

Penuturan Doyoung membuat semuanya kehilangan kata-kata dalam sekejap. Kecuali Taeil yang tampaknya punya pemikiran serupa. "Belum lagi keluarga mereka. Karena tidak punya keyakinan, keluarga Taeyong mungkin cukup terbuka tapi tidak menjamin akan menerima sepenuhnya. Keluarga Yuta mungkin selalu membebaskan Yuta menjadi apa yang dia mau, tapi tidak ada jaminan mereka masih mau menerima Yuta jika ia sampai sejauh ini." Taeil mengangkat kedua bahu setelahnya.

"A-aku bukannya tidak menyutujui hubungan mereka. Tapi masih terlalu riskan jika masyarakat tahu tentang hubungan itu." Doyoung menambahkan.

Tak satupun dari mereka bersuara setelah itu. Mereka semua tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Riskannya hanya ketika orang lain tahu, kan?" Kalimat Jaehyun berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian, lengkap dengan pandangan antusias. "Kalau kita bisa membuat hubungan mereka tetap rahasia, berarti tidak masalah, kan?"

Seluruhnya saling berpandangan setelah itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Hanya saja Hansol tampak sedikit terganggu sehingga perlu menginterupsi. "Jadi kita semua mendukung hubungan mereka begitu saja?"

Yang lain kembali saling berpandangan sampai salah satu mengangguk kecil.

Tatapan Hansol jelas-jelas menyuratkan kesan heran. "Kenapa kalian begitu terbuka? Kau tahu, saat temanku di Busan mengaku _gay_ , aku sampai menjauhinya lebih dari dua minggu karena _shock_ berat."

Johnny menganggap keheranan Hansol itu lucu maka dari itu ia tertawa kecil. Yang lain lebih memilih ikut tertawa bersama Johnny. "Mungkin karena kita sudah terlalu dekat? Seperti sebuah keluarga? Maksudku, selama ini kita selalu menghadapi kesulitan sebagai trainee bersama."

Doyoung membuat wajah sedih yang dipaksakan. "Oh, Youngho- _hyung_ , kata-katamu menyentuh hatiku," ucapnya dengan nada yang didramatisir.

"Tapi kurasa Johnny benar." Taeil menyetujui.

Ten tersenyum setelahnya. "Jadi keputusan kita kali ini, membantu Taeyong dan Yuta tetap bersama?"

Tidak ada yang menyanggah Ten. Sebaliknya, mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang dirasa penting. Manager mereka, agensi, keluarga, member mereka yang masih kecil dan dirasa belum patut mengetahui hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta.

.

.

"Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," pinta Yuta yang masih dalam gendongan Taeyong di punggung. Taeyong terlalu keras kepala karena Yuta menolak pergi ke klinik. Padahal luka di kakinya tidak separaha itu―toh sebelumnya ia bahkan kabur sambil berlari. Selain itu Taeyong bukan seseorang yang seharusnya kuat mengangkat beban berat dalam waktu lama.

Tapi Taeyong tak mengindahkan permintaan Yuta.

"Taeyong- _ah_. Kita hanya perlu berjalan lima meter sebelum mencapai pintu _dorm_. Turunkan aku, kalau hanya segitu kakiku tak akan merasa sakit apa-apa," tawar Yuta sekali lagi.

Dan Taeyong tetap tak menuruti Yuta. Pada akhirnya ia baru menurunkan Yuta tepat di depan pintu _dorm_.

Napas mereka sama-sama tidak teratur seolah baru lari maraton. Mereka saling bertatapan gugup. "Siap?" Taeyong bertanya.

Yuta memaksakan sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban. Lalu sentuhan kecil di tangannya membuat ia terlonjak. Ia menunduk lalu mendapati telapak tangan Taeyong mengajak miliknya saling menggenggam. Tanpa sadar bibir Yuta mengulas senyum tipis.

Setelah mendapat dorongan batin dari dirinya sendiri, Taeyong kemudian membuka pintu. Yang pertama dilihatnya, sepatu-sepatu berjejer rapi, jumlah tiap pasangnya menunjukkan penghuni dorm sudah pulang semua, termasuk yang baru pergi bersenang-senang di Lotte World. Kelengkapan itu justru membuat semakin berat kekhawatiran di benak keduanya.

"Ah, _Hyungdeul_ sudah pulang!" Suara Jeno mengagetkan mereka. Salah tingkah, Taeyong dan Yuta hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tetapi adik tertampan mereka tidak menaruh curiga apa-apa. "Kaki Yuta- _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Jeno yang menyadari kaki Yuta dibalut perban.

"Itu akibat dari orang yang memecahkan vas bunga tapi tidak bertanggung jawab!" Suara milik Ten menyahut.

Baik Taeyong dan Yuta mengerut tidak mengerti, sama seperti Jeno yang mengerjap polos.

Ten menyembulkan kepala di balik punggung Jeno. "Jeno, jangan tiru Yuta- _hyung_ , ya. Kalau memecahkan vas bunga jangan kabur hanya karena takut Taeyong- _hyung_ marah tapi dibersihkan!" Ten begitu serius berbicara pada Jeno tetapi dua orang lainnya tahu betul Ten sedang berbohong.

Jeno mengangguk mengerti, Yuta mengerinyit tersinggung. Yang memecahkan vas bunga memangnya siapa? Sedangkan Taeyong menganggap bualan Ten itu lucu jadi hanya menahan tawa. Tapi tetap saja tidak menjelaskan kenapa Ten membual seperti itu. Menyembunyikan perbuatannya memecahkan vas bunga? Ten mengetahui masalah yang jauh lebih besar dan rumit dibanding sekedar vas bunga yang pecah.

Lalu, ada suara Doyoung juga menyahut dari dalam. "Hei, kalian sedang apa di depan? Bisa bantu bersih-bersih di dalam, tidak?!"

"Doyoungie, hari ini kan memang jadwalmu bersih-bersih!" Ten menyahut balik lalu mendorong punggung Jeno untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia memberi sedikit sinyal menyuruh Taeyong dan Yuta masuk ke dalam.

Taeyong serta Yuta berjalan ragu untuk masuk. Tangan mereka masih saling bertaut dan gini menggenggam semakin erat menyalurkan kegugupan mereka yang merupakan akibat dari asumsi buruk hasil pemikiran mereka.

"Sudah pulang?" Taeil menyambut mereka.

"Yuta- _hyung_ payah! Masa memecahkan vas bunga langsung kabur karena tidak mau kena omel Taeyong- _hyung_?" Jaehyun menyahut dari ruang tengah.

Yuta lagi-lagi dibuat sebal. "Tunggu, dulu. Pertama-tama, aku memang akan kabur kalau memecahkan vas bunga dan berpura-pura vasnya dijatuhkan tikus supaya tidak kena omel Taeyong. Tapi bukan aku yang―"

Johnny menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundak Yuta sebelum kalimat itu selesai. "Mengakulah, kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Yuta menatap tidak mengerti.

"Tapi Yuta memang tidak memecahkan apapun. Itu Ten yang―"

"Kau juga, Taeyong." Lagi-lagi Johnny menginterupsi.

Entah sejak kapan para member yang lebih tua mengelilingi mereka, mengabaikan Jeno yang sudah kembali bergabung dengan _minirookies_ yang ribut bermain uno di kamar Donghyuck.

"Ten menceritakan apa yang kalian lihat. Sebenarnya aku juga sempat melihat kalian tapi aku langsung pergi diam-diam." Taeil menuturkan.

Penuturan itu pukulan telak bagi Taeyong dan Yuta. Kata-kata dalam kamus yang tersimpan dalam otak mereka seolah musnah seketika. Yang lain memaklumi. Tidak hanya satu tangan kemudian menepuk pundak mereka untuk menenangkan.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir pada kami. Kami akan membantu kalian." Hansol memberi senyuman tipis untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Dan sungguh kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena kalian melawan arah."

Taeyong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apalagi Yuta. Tapi badannya secara refleks langsung menghamburkan diri ke pelukan salah satu membernya. Taeyong tidak lihat siapa. Tapi badan besar ini pasti milik Johnny. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir akibat emosi yang terus meletup dari benaknya. Taeyong melirik sekilas Yuta juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia memeluk Doyoung. Mereka berdua menangis tanpa suara, yang lain berusaha menenangkan.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berterimakasih pada teman-teman mereka. Mereka tidak hanya sekedar masih diterima.

Mereka disambut kembali dengan hangat.

.

.

Yuta memilih menikmati angin di beranda dibanding ikut ribut bersama yang lain di dalam. Suasana hati Yuta sedang melankolis sehingga angin malam terasa teman yang menyenangkan meski Yuta berdalih pada dirinya sendiri ia adalah lelaki gunung yang memang paling menyukai udara segar.

"Yuta, kau mau coklat hangat?" Johnny bertanya dari balik pintu.

Yuta membalikkan sebelah badannya menghadap Johnny. "Kalau kau mau membuatkan―" Lalu tiba-tiba Johnny sudah menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat padanya. "―oh, terimakasih."

Johnny mengangguk sambil menyeruput americanonya. "Sebenarnya itu punya Donghyuck tapi dia tiba-tiba sakit perut. Daripada mubazir buatmu saja."

"Sialan." Yuta sedikit mengumpat tapi tetap menerima coklat hangat itu dan meminumnya dengan senang hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, suasana riuh di dalam dorm semakin riuh. Rupanya para member U sudah pulang. Ya, para member yang debut paling pertama dengan lagu 'The 7th Sense' pada unit pertama dan 'Without You' pada unit kedua.

Johnny kemudian kembali meninggalkan Yuta sendiri di beranda, bergabung dengan yang lain menyambut kepulangan mereka bersama yang lain. Yuta sendiri masih menikmati angin malamnya. Lagipula ia tidak serindu itu pada siapapun untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka. Sekalipun ada satu yang sedih lebih ia rindukan dari yang lain, Yuta tidak perlu repot-repot menghampirinya. Orang itu sendiri yang akan mencarinya.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Yuta- _kun_."

 _Tuh, kan._

Yuta mengelus senyum tipis. "Merindukanku, hm?" tanya Yuta iseng tanpa menoleh.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil―meski tahu Yuta tak melihat anggukannya karena membelakanginya―sebelum menghamburkan dirinya menerjang Yuta pelan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Daripada memelukku seharusnya kau istirahat. Kau punya jadwal lagi besok pagi." Yuta terdengar mengusir tapi ia tidak memberontak sama sekali dalam pelukan Taeyong. Ia dengan anteng kembali menyesap coklat hangatnya.

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal. "Kau tidak merindukanku, heh?"

Yuta terkekeh. "Kita bukannya tidak bertemu satu minggu. Buat merindukanmu?" balasnya sarkastik seperti biasa.

Taeyong menatapnya tajam, sayangnya Yuta masih membelakanginya.

"Sudah. Sana pergi ke kamarmu dan istirahat!" usir Yuta lagi.

"Tidak sebelum mendapat kecupanku untuk hari ini."

Mendengarnya, Yuta langsung memaksa lengan Taeyong melonggarkan pelukannya demi membalikkan badan. Ia menatap mata Taeyong yang tampak sayu akibat lelah untuk sesaat. Dengan cepat ia mengecup Taeyong tepat di bibir.

Taeyong tersenyum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Lalu gilirannya memajukan kepala untuk mengecup lembut Yuta. Kali ini dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari yang Yuta lakukan. Yuta sendiri menyukainya, ia terbuai sampai memejamkan mata.

" _Get a room, you two_!"

Taeyong dan Yuta buru-buru saling memundurkan kepala. Taeyong langsung melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan badan menemukan Ten, Johnny, dan Jaehyun sedang menontoni mereka disertai seringai jahil. Yuta sendiri refleks kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan coklatnya.

"Aku akan istirahat di kamar. Selamat malam!" Taeyong mendorong badan Ten yang kecil agar ia bisa lewat. Berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Tiga pengganggu itu membiarkan Taeyong pergi sendiri, mungkin maklum dan membiarkan Taeyong beristirahat meski dua di antara mereka―Jaehyun dan Ten―justru butuh istirahat pula. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dikerjakan di sini.

"Enak, ya. Punya pacar?" Johnny mulai menggoda iseng diikuti tawa cekikikan kedua adiknya.

Yuta mendecih. "Berisik, kalian semua!"

Setelahnya mereka bertiga terus-terusan menggoda Yuta sampai pemuda Osaka itu jengah sendiri.

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Lagipula ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti di sini!"

Nada suara Yuta mulai tidak mengenakkan akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. "Baiklah. Apa itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun kemudian.

" _Get a room_ itu maksudnya apa? Mendapatkan kamar, kan? Kenapa kau menyuruhku begitu? Aku kan sudah punya kamarku sendiri," tanya Yuta dengan wajah serius.

Tiga lainnya memasang wajah datar.

Mereka lupa Yuta payah bahasa Inggrisnya.

.

.

 **END**

A/n: Pertama, maaf ya aku butuh waktu lamaaaaa banget buat nyelesaiin chapter terakhir ini. Chapter ini bagian paling susah (antiklimaks selalu jadi paling susah yeu-) Selain itu, muse-ku untuk fic ini ga balik-balik tapi yang penting sekarang udah kelar wuhuuu :D Terus semoga emosi yang ada di fic ini bisa tersampaikan. Jujur waktu mikirin plotnya aku baper sendiri(?). Tapi karena aku kurang pandai menulis apalagi chapter ini ditulis paksa pas feelnya udah nguap duluan, jadi ya gitu, emosi tiap castnya kurang tersampaikan TvT Ketiga, ya aku udah bilang aku orangnya ga emo-emo amat jadi antiklimaksnya ya damai gitu aja D: Sebenarnya aku rada ganjel sama antiklimaksnya tapi udah ga ada ide lagi, sih. Yang penting jadi(?) /woi

Yasalam alasanku banyak banget :( tapi itu beneran bukan buat ngeles kok(?).

Aside that, AKHIRNYA SELESAI. Percaya apa enggak, dari tahun 2012 aku nulis ff ini satu-satunya fic multichapku yang aku publish sampe tamat (Amending ga keitung ya, dia oneshoot yang malah jadi twoshoot karena kepanjangan) dan ya aku emang buru-buru mau fic ini segera selesai karena sebenarnya aku takut bosen duluan sama fic ini sebelum kutamatin *sobs* Halah, buru-buru juga chapter ini lewat tiga bulan gasih aku ngerjainnya?

Makasi banyak buat dukungannya! Aku bener-bener terharu. Kukira fic dengan realistic vibe kayak gini ga bakalan ada yang suka ternyata justru banyak yang mendukung malah ada yang bilang kesannya ga ooc (padahal aku bener-bener takut bikin karakter di sini karena terlanjur milih nulis dengan setting canon) bener-bener makasih banyak!

special thanks to: **Kim991, seeuhun no its xiuhun, Flower566, dhantieee, Yeseul Nam, yxnghua, angstpoem, cacacukachanhun, Kutang Ajaib Uchiha, rethasuh, Hansolasido, NYUTENTAE, alvirajn, guest, JenTababy , sokyu977, MinMiJK, Arisa Hosho, Hime Taeyong, shiholeen, deerianda, nugu, Yhipey, ucinn, Chocospark, Mifta Jannah, LeeTYX, wakaTaeYu, chabe Osaka, Mayumi Fujika, rusacadel, hanyu, A . Tsam, Kenyutil, MyNameX, Khasabat04 , mi210691, Yuuui-chan, unnayus, keiaries, YuKillua-Kira, Tary200, Seventeeen Yup, vanderwood, miyuukims, fifiDH, kiyoo, guest(2), Tefu Choi, Driedleaves, Guest(3)** , and those who did fav and follows (maaf kalau ada yang namanya kelewat).

Lastly, thanks for supports, motivation, and reading until the end. I won't even make this far without you, guys! This fic is still lacking at everything but every sweet word you told means a lot to me

See ya in my other fics!


End file.
